


Viviendo en un cuento de hadas

by Lirianis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-05
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis
Summary: Harry sólo quería vivir una vida tranquila, pero eso puede ser más complicado de lo que parece viviendo en un cuento de hadas.





	1. Harryciento

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Living in a Fairy Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002819) by [Lirianis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis)

> Publicado originalmente en Slasheaven entre los años 2008 y 2009.
> 
> Publicado en AO3 con mínimas correcciones en octubre de 2019.

Dejadme que os cuente un cuento. Es la historia de un chico que sólo soñaba con llevar una vida tranquila y feliz, pero que por circunstancias del destino tuvo que embarcarse en una aventura y convertirse en un héroe. Después de todo, ¿qué esperaba que sucediese viviendo en un cuento de hadas?

Había una vez hace mucho tiempo un lugar muy lejano que pudo o no haber existido. Se trataba de un lugar donde todo era posible y la magia era una fuerza más de la naturaleza. La gente vivía tranquila, sin asombrarse de ver pasar una bruja volando en escoba o de que un hombre de aspecto misterioso les ofreciese un puñado de judías mágicas a cambio de su vaca.

Nuestra historia comienza una tarde de verano en el jardín de una pequeña casa de campo, con nuestro protagonista tendiendo la colada. Harry Potter era un chico muy delgado y demasiado bajo para su edad; de pelo negro desordenado y ojos ocultos tras unas ridículas gafas viejas. La casa era de sus tíos, el señor y la señora Dursley, con quienes vivía desde que sus padres fallecieron. A tía Petunia le gustaba decir que los padres de Harry fueron asesinados por un mago tenebroso que quería librarse de ellos por culpa de una profecía, pero hacía años que Harry sospechaba que no era más que una invención que Petunia usaba para presumir delante de sus amigas. En cualquier caso, el chico era huérfano y no había nadie más que se pudiera hacer cargo de él, así que sus tíos y su primo se aprovechaban y lo trataban como a un criado. Su primo Dudley llegó a ponerle el poco original mote de Harryciento.

Por suerte, Harry no estaba del todo solo, ya que su amigo Sirius siempre lo acompañaba. Sirius era un gran perro negro que en esos instantes dormitaba tumbado al lado de la puerta, sin inmutarse siquiera cuando una figura encapuchada salió del bosque y se dirigió hacia la casa. Al llegar hasta la valla de madera, la figura sospechosa se paró y llamó a Harry:

—¡Eh, chico! Tú no habrás visto pasar por aquí a un moreno guapísimo con cara de estar escapando de un asesino, ¿no?

—Pues no. Lamento no poder serle de ayu… ¡Un momento! ¿Es usted el asesino?

—Yo… eh… yo… —el hombre, porque tenía voz de hombre, comenzó a retorcer las manos de forma nerviosa—. Yo… no… ¡qué va! Yo no soy un asesino. Lo que pasa es que… esto… es que estoy intentando encontrarlo para darle estas invitaciones para el baile real.

Harry miró al hombre encapuchado, que ahora sostenía varios papeles en la mano y temblaba levemente.

—Seguro… ¡Sirius, ataca!

El perro negro se lanzó encima del hombre tirándolo al suelo y comenzó a gruñir con el hocico casi pegado a su cara.

—Perrito bueno… —gimió el asesino—. No me ataques, bonito… No ataques al viejo Colagusano… ¡Si es que ya sabía yo que este trabajo no estaba hecho para mí!

—¿Por qué quieres matar a ese chico?

—No es que quiera hacerlo, es que son órdenes del jefe. Yo trabajo como asesino para Lord Voldemort, el gobernante del país al norte de este.

—¿Y por qué quiere que lo mates?

—Bueno… es una historia larga. Cuando Lord Voldemort mató a nuestro rey y se hizo con el trono, se casó con una poderosa bruja oscura para que le ayudara a dominarnos. El problema es que un día discutieron y ella lo transformó en un monstruo medio serpiente y se fue. Ahora él ya no tiene ningún poder para dominarnos, pero nos da tanta pena que le seguimos el juego. Yo soy el encargado de hacer cumplir la “Ley de la Reina Malvada”, una ley estándar que dicta que todos los que sean más guapos que Lord Voldemort serán ejecutados. Por eso perseguía a este chico, pero lo perdí al llegar a la frontera.

—Bueno, pero si atravesó la frontera ahora la ley ya no se aplicará, ¿no? —preguntó Harry, empezando a sentir lástima por el asesino que obviamente era un inútil.

—¡Ojalá fuese tan fácil! En previsión de que nos ocurriese eso, Lord Voldemort añadió la “Cláusula del Corazón”. Si no le llevo el corazón del chico, no podré volver a entrar en mi país.

—Mmm… ¡Ya está! ¿Por qué no haces como en ese caso que salió en el periódico? —ante la cara de incomprensión de Colagusano, Harry explicó—: ¡Sí, hombre, lo de la tal Blancanieves esa! Su asesino cazó un jabalí y le dio su corazón a la reina diciéndole que era el de la chica. Si no fuese por el espejo mágico, no habrían descubierto el engaño.

—¡Podría funcionar! ¡Voldemort no tiene ningún espejo mágico! —el asesino, ahora feliz, estiró la mano con las entradas—. Toma, en agadecimiento te regalo estas entradas para el baile real. A mí me las dio un viejo raro en el bosque, pero no me sirven para nada.

Harry observó a Colagusano hasta que desapareció entre los árboles del bosque y bajó la vista hasta las entradas en su mano. Eran cuatro y cada una tenía un nombre escrito: Vernon, Petunia, Dudley y Harry.

“¡Qué raro! Es como si alguien quisiese invitarnos al baile.”

-_-_-

En un claro del bosque, un moreno guapísimo con cara de estar escapando de un asesino llamaba a la puerta de una casa de madera de aspecto inestable.

—Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?

Un letrero en la valla de la entrada indicaba que el nombre de la casa era “La Madriguera”. Una nota un poco más abajo avisaba: “Estamos trabajando”.

Muerto de hambre y cansancio, "Moreno-guapísimo-con-cara-de-estar-escapando-de-un-asesino" entró en la casa deseando con todas sus fuerzas que los dueños fuesen lo suficientemente comprensivos con su allanamiento. Siempre podría usar su trágica historia para ablandarles el corazón, aunque su estrategia podría volverse contra él haciendo que lo entregasen a Lord Voldemort a cambio de una recompensa. Y por el aspecto de la casa, quien viviese ahí realmente necesitaba la recompensa.

“Bueno, ya nos preocuparemos de eso cuando llegue el momento”. Y encogiéndose de hombros comenzó a hacerse un bocadillo.

-_-_-

En otro claro del bosque, en una alta torre de piedra, una princesa llamada Pansy dormía desde hacía casi un siglo a la espera de ser rescatada por un príncipe azul. Nadie sabía el motivo por el que la habían maldito y ni siquiera se conocía la identidad de su captor. Lo único que se sabía con seguridad es que un feroz dragón velaba su sueño, por lo que nadie hasta la fecha se había molestado en intentar rescatarla.

-_-_-

En otro claro del bosque, en una pequeña y alegre casita, una anciana escribía una carta a su hija diciéndole que estaba enferma y que no podía ir al mercado a comprar provisiones.

"… así que me preguntaba si podías enviarme a mi queridísima nieta Hermione con algo de comida para mí. Hace tanto que no la veo... Por cierto, dile que se ponga esa preciosa caperuza roja que le regalé por navidades, ¿vale?, ya sabes que es una herencia familiar. Y recuérdale que se ponga botas por si llueve; y que siga el camino sin tomar ningún atajo; y que se acuerde de traerme ese pan con nueces y pasas que tanto me gusta; y que estudie mucho; y que se lave bien los dientes; y que no se meta en peleas; y que haga caso a los profesores; y que no hable con desconocidos; y que..."

En fin, la típica carta de abuela.

-_-_-

En otro claro del… etto… perdón. En el palacio real:

—Pero Madre, ¡yo no quiero ir!

—Deja de quejarte, Draco. El baile del sábado es uno de los mayores acontecimientos sociales del año y tienes que ir.

—Tu madre tiene razón, Draco. Tu deber como príncipe y único heredero a la corona es encontrar una esposa y tener hijos.

—¡Pero es que yo soy gay! ¡G-A-Y! ¡Que me gustan los chicos, caray!

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con nada? No te creerás que a mí me gusta tu madre, ¿no?

—Tu padre tiene razón. Lo primero es encontrar a una buena reina y engendrar un heredero; luego ya viviréis cada uno por su lado. Y si te gustan los hombres… pues puedes tener un “secretario personal” o un “consejero real” como tu padre.

—¡Madre! ¡¿No estarás insinuando que Padre y Severus…?! ¿Y a ti no te importa?

—Bueno, no es como si ella no tuviese una “adivina particular”…

—¡¿Sybill?!

—Reconoce que eso tiene más lógica que pensar que la contratamos por sus “magníficas dotes de adivinación”, ¿no crees?

-_-_-

En medio del bosque, pero por una vez no en un claro, el asesino Colagusano pensaba: “Jamás creí que cazar un jabalí fuese tan difícil. Me pregunto si mi señor se dará cuenta del engaño si le llevo el corazón de esa paloma muerta.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Irán Harry y los Dursley al baile? ¿Y quién sería el anciano que le dio las entradas a Colagusano?
> 
> ¿Encontrará “Moreno-guapísimo-con-cara-de-estar-escapando-de-un-asesino” refugio en La Madriguera? ¿Cómo se tomarán los dueños de la casa su invasión? ¿Y llegaremos a conocer su nombre o seguiremos llamándolo “Moreno-guapísimo-etc.” durante toda la historia?
> 
> ¿Quién será el valiente que se atreva a enfrentarse al dragón para rescatar a la princesa Pansy? ¿Y por qué la encerrarían en la torre?
> 
> ¿Hermione de verdad tendrá que recorrer medio bosque con esa caperuza roja puesta? ¿Y de verdad hace falta que su abuela le diga que estudie?
> 
> ¿Encontrará el príncipe Draco una buena esposa en el baile?
> 
> ¿Será Colagusano TAN tonto como para intentar engañar a Lord Voldemort con un corazón de paloma?
> 
> ¿Cuál es el tamaño exacto de ese bosque y cuántos claros tiene?
> 
> ¿Seguirá Lirianis haciendo preguntas hasta que se le desgasten las teclas o parará algún día para que podamos dejar un comentario?  
(¿Mensajes subliminales? No sé de qué me hablas. ^___^)


	2. ¿Harryet?

Petunia Dursley y su hijo Dudley viajaban en un carruaje blanco último modelo de regreso a su casa. Petunia había pasado la tarde tomando té y pastas con sus amigas en casa de una de ellas mientras sus hijos jugaban con los elfos domésticos (vamos, que se divertían atormentándolos). Al girar en un recodo del camino y aproximarse a su casa, la señora Dursley pudo ver a su sobrino Harry sentado en un banco del jardín leyendo tranquilamente con el perro Sirius dormido a sus pies.

“¡Hay que ver qué soso es ese chico!”, pensó Petunia con desagrado. “Casi tan soso como los pánfilos de sus padres, que hasta se murieron de forma aburrida. Menos mal que me inventé esa historia del mago oscuro y la profecía; no sé qué hubiera hecho si llega a saberse que mi hermana y su marido murieron de una simple pulmonía. ¡Qué muerte más vulgar y pasada de moda! ¡Y ese mugroso perro negro! ¡Esa bestia no hace más que dormir todo el día! Ya podía haberse muerto con los padres del chico, pero nooo… Lily, como siempre, tenía que hacerme cargar con su hijo y aún por encima con el inútil de su chucho. Sólo se nota que está en casa cuando te tropiezas con él, a la hora de la comida y durante las noches de luna llena, que no para de aullar.”

Cuando el carruaje llegó a la casa, Harry se levantó y fue a saludar a su tía y a su primo.

—Buenas tardes, tía Pe…

—Sí, sí, —lo cortó la mujer haciendo un gesto impaciente con la mano—. ¿Has empezado ya a hacer la cena? Ya sabes que a tu tío Vernon le gusta que todo esté listo cuando llega a casa; y no pienso permitir que mi niñito pase hambre por culpa de un vago como tú.

—La cena estará preparada para cuando llegue tío Vernon —“como siempre” continuó la frase en sus pensamientos, “hace más de siete años que no me retraso con la cena, pero a vosotros os da igual”—. Lo que pasa es que estaba esperando a que llegaras para darte esto. Hace unas horas pasó por aquí un hombre y…

Petunia no escuchaba a su sobrino; ya no se acordaba de él, ni de Vernon, ni de Dudley, ni de la cena. Y a duras penas se acordaba de que era una dama y de que las damas no pueden ponerse a dar saltos y a bailar mientras cantan a gritos: “¡Entradas para el baile! ¡Son entradas para el baile! ¡Tengo entradas para el baile! ¡Voy a ir al baile!”

Pero claro, después de la conversación de esa tarde con sus amigas…

_En un amplio salón que tenía tantos tapetes y manteles de color rosa que parecía haber sido decorado por la Asociación de Ganchillo y Calceta en colaboración con la Brigada Activista de las Barbies, seis mujeres charlaban sentadas en cómodos sofás (rosados, por supuesto). Todas tenían una taza de té en la mano y algunas mordisqueaban un pastelillo de los que había en la mesita (sí, cubierta con un tapete de ganchillo, claro); pero en el fondo todas sabían que no se reunían desde hacía doce años sólo por merendar. Lo que Petunia y sus amigas hacían todas las tardes que se juntaban era un intercambio de cotilleos; y esa tarde habían hablado del baile._

_—El baile de este sábado será el acontecimiento social más grande del año._

_—Sí. ¡Lo que daría yo por ir!_

_—Ya, tú y cualquiera. Pero sólo las familias más importantes del reino recibirán entradas._

_—Y este año todos quieren ir porque se rumorea que los reyes le están buscando esposa al príncipe._

_—¡Ay, si mi Laurita estuviese ahí en el baile! Imaginaos, ¡ser la madre de la futura reina!_

_Ante ese comentario todas se miraron con cara de: “Si tu Laurita fuese al baile, el príncipe saldría corriendo del susto y no pararía hasta caer por algún barranco y partirse la cabeza”. Todas menos la madre de Laurita, claro, que seguía soñando despierta con el futuro de su nena._

_—Pues si queréis mi opinión, a mí siempre me pareció que el príncipe era un poquito sarasa._

_—Eso es porque es elegante y delicado, como todos los hijos de noble._

_Pensamiento general: “Sí, mujer, sí; y tú no nos estás diciendo eso porque tu niño sea más gay que un decorador haciendo patinaje artístico con un caniche rosa en brazos. Aunque mejor que estés en fase de negación, porque tu hijo sí que tendría posibilidades con el príncipe, no como ese engendro de Laurita.”_

_—¡Qué va! Eso es porque el príncipe es igualito que su padre, que más que rey es una reinona. Ya se sabe que de tal palo tal astilla._

_—Cierto, cierto. Y la reina es un marimacho. Además es ella la que gobierna el país mientras su marido se entretiene con su “consejero real”._

_—¡¿Ese murciélago grasiento?!_

_—Oh, venga, querida, ¿no me digas que no lo sabías?_

_—¡Esos nobles de alta cuna son todos unos degenerados!_

_—En todo caso, el príncipe tendrá que casarse para poder continuar la línea sucesoria._

_—¡Ay, si mi Laurita pudiese estar ahí! ¡Y yo sería la madre de la futura reina!_

Sí, ser la madre de la futura reina. Y ahora Petunia tenía en sus manos lo básico para conseguirlo: entradas para el baile real… y un plan. Un plan que incluía un precioso vestido rosa con lacitos y volantes, una peluca de rizos rubios y a su queridísimo Dudders. “Si el príncipe busca esposa, yo se la daré. ¡Y seré la madre de la futura reina!”

Harry se estremeció de miedo al ver la sonrisa maquinadora de su tía. Era obvio que Petunia había tenido una idea y eso normalmente significaba problemas para él. Con lo bonito que sería tener una vida tranquila…

-_-_-

—No funcionará, Petunia —dijo el señor Dursley cuando su esposa le expuso el “plan” después de la cena.

—¿Acaso no confías en la belleza de tu hijo, Vernon? —preguntó ella con un tono que prometía dolor si la respuesta no le gustaba—. Dudley es el chico más guapo del mundo y con un poco de ayuda será la chica más guapa del baile.

—No me refiero a eso, cariño. Ya sé que Dudders estará guapísimo, pero el problema es que estas entradas tienen nuestros nombres escritos y “Dudley” no es nombre de chica. En cuanto los guardias de la puerta vean su entrada, todos sabrán del engaño.

—Pues que utilice mi entrada.

—¿Y tú cómo entrarás entonces? Dudley te necesitará para que le ayudes a comportarse como una señorita. Mi hijito es tan varonil que sin ti no lo conseguiría.

—Mmm… —Petunia lanzó una mirada pensativa a las entradas—. ¡Ya está! ¡Usará la entrada de Harry!

—Esto… amorcito mío… —la llamó el señor Dursley con suavidad—. “Harry” también es nombre de chico.

—¡Oh, no seas tonto, Vernon! Ya sé que “Harry” es nombre de chico, pero es que en la entrada no pondrá “Harry” sino “Harryet”.

—Pero mamá, ¿entonces ÉL usará la entrada con mi nombre? —preguntó Dudley como con miedo a que su primo le fuese a ensuciar el nombre.

—Claro que no, cariñín. Él no irá al baile —respondió la mujer en tono meloso—. Después de todo, lo que queremos es atraer al príncipe, no espantarlo.

—Tienes razón. Y tú, chico, —Vernon se giró y apuntó amenazadoramente un dedo rollizo hacia Harry—, más te vale que no te quejes y que obedezcas. Bastante hacemos ya por ti como para que nos vengas con caprichitos, que eres un inútil.

“¿Una noche entera sin tener que soportaros? ¿Con la casa para mí solo? ¿Sin gritos, sin órdenes y sin tener que soportar vuestras caras? ¡Si hace falta yo mismo le coso el vestido a Dudley con tal de que vayáis!” pero pese a todo Harry fingió poner mala cara. Tampoco era cuestión de parecer demasiado feliz, que entonces seguro que sus familiares encontrarían algo para fastidiarle.

Ahora que todos los posibles fallos del plan de Petunia estaban resueltos, los preparativos para el baile se pusieron en marcha.

-_-_-

En el palacio real los preparativos para el baile también iban viento en popa sin importar lo que el príncipe opinara al respecto. Draco había intentado convencer a su madre muchas veces de que él no quería casarse, pero Narcissa siempre replicaba: “Me da igual lo que quieras hacer tú, Draco. Como príncipe que eres, tienes que casarte y punto”, para a continuación alejarse murmurando: “La culpa de esto es de Lucius, que le concede al niño todos sus caprichos y lo ha convertido en un crío mimado”.

Como Draco sabía que su madre tenía razón en lo de que su padre le daba todo lo que pedía, decidió cambiar de táctica e ir suplicarle a él para que no le obligase a casarse. Por eso había abordado al rey justo cuando éste se disponía a entrar en sus aposentos privados. Lo que menos se imaginaba el príncipe es que su madre, en previsión de que él fuese a ponerle ojitos tiernos a su padre, ya había hablado con Lucius y le había dicho que como cediese a los ruegos de su hijo ya podía ir despidiéndose de Severus, porque entonces pensaba mandar al “consejero real” de embajador a las Quimbambas.

—¡Te he dicho que no! No puedo interceder por ti ante tu madre. Esta vez no, Draco. Tienes que casarte y no hay vuelta de hoja.

—Pero padre… —el príncipe recurrió a los pucheritos que sólo usaba en momentos desesperados.

—Draco… no me pongas esa cara, hijo… —suplicó el rey—. Mi querubín… yo… yo no puedo… no debo… tu madre… —Draco sonrió mentalmente; sabía que estaba a punto de ganar. Pero entonces…

—¡Lulú, cariño! —llamó una voz desde el dormitorio del rey—. Como no vengas pronto el helado se va a derretir y no podremos jugar…

Tras varios momentos de silencio embarazoso entre padre e hijo, Draco reaccionó.

—¡¿Ese que está en tu cuarto es Severus?! ¡Padre!

—No me mires con esa cara de escandalizado. Soy un hombre adulto y tengo derecho a una vida privada.

—Eres un hombre adulto y CASADO. Se supone que sólo puedes tener esa clase de “vida privada” con madre —respondió el joven enfadado—. Y de todas formas… ¿se puede saber qué demonios ves en Severus?

—Bueno… él es…

—¡Déjalo! —lo interrumpió Draco cuando vio que su padre se empezaba a poner colorado—. Ya que parece que tú tampoco piensas escucharme, me voy a mi cuarto.

-_-_-

Una lechuza de plumaje castaño salió volando de una casita en un claro del bosque. Se elevaba lentamente, disfrutando del aire nocturno mientras sobrevolaba los altos árboles. Al pasar por encima de una cabaña de madera de aspecto ruinoso, un grito aterrado la asustó tanto que casi se cae.

—¡¡Noooooo!! ¡¡No me llevéis con Lord Voldemort, os lo suplico!!

—¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Dejad de asustar al pobre chico! —resonó otro grito, más fuerte aún que el anterior—. ¡Siempre que tenemos visitas acabáis haciéndome pasar vergüenza!

El ave mensajera se apresuró a dejar atrás esa casa de locos y siguió su camino hasta que…

*¡FLUOSH!* (onomatopeya de una llamarada de fuego)

La pobre lechuza esquivó por los pelos (o por las plumas en este caso, supongo) una lengua de fuego que la habría convertido en pollo a la parrilla. Muy hecho. Un gran dragón de escamas verdes, que se camuflaría perfectamente con los árboles si no fuese por sus ojos rojos, intentaba desesperado atraparla y esquivar a la vez su boca, sus garras y su cola resultaba bastante complicado. Lo más rápido que pudo, se alejó de esa bestia salvaje y de la torre que parecía proteger.

En su huída, el pájaro pasó por delante de un tipo que parecía estar pensando: “¿Y qué tal un corazón de lechuza? ¿Colará como humano?”; pero si no había sucumbido ante un dragón no pensaba hacerlo ante un completo idiota, así que le picoteó la cabeza un rato, para quitarle las ideas raras, y siguió volando.

Cuando la lechuza alcanzó por fin el pueblo, se dirigió sin dudarlo hacia un edificio de madera de tres plantas con un cartel de “sacamuelas” en la puerta. El cuanto la señora Granger le desató la carta de la pata, el pobre animal salió volando sin intenciones de volver a la casita del bosque. Era una zona demasiado peligrosa para ella.

—¡Herm, cariño! Vas a tener que llevarle provisiones a tu abuela, que ella está enferma y no puede venir al pueblo. Dice que te acuerdes de ese pan con nueces que tanto le gusta. Y también te recomienda que no tomes ningún atajo mientras atraviesas el bosque. Y dice que estudies mucho; y que te laves las orejas; y que…

—¿Y dice algo que sea importante de verdad? —preguntó la joven de pelo rizado. Su abuela siempre le decía lo mismo en todas sus cartas y ya la tenía aburrida.

—Sí, dice que quiere que te pongas la caperuza roja que te regaló por navidades.

—No hablarás en serio, ¿no? —dijo con cara de incredulidad.

—Me temo que sí, cariño. Ya sabes como es tu abuela para estas cosas…

—¡Ya! ¡Como si no me bastase con ser la nieta de la famosa Caperucita Roja que además tengo que llevar la dichosa caperuza! ¡¿Sabes cómo me llaman en el colegio?! ¡“Hermioncita Roja”! ¡Todos me sueltan chistes sobre el tema! ¡¡¡ODIO EL COLOR ROJO!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Funcionará el plan de Petunia? ¿Seducirá Dudley a Draco?
> 
> ¿Hará Draco caso a su madre o intentará librarse de sus deberes como príncipe?
> 
> ¿Se quedará “Moreno-guapísimo-con-cara-de-estar-escapando-de-un-asesino” con los Weasley o tendremos que llamarlo “Moreno-guapísimo-con-cara-de-estar-escapando-de-un-asesino-y-de-los-gemelos-Weasley-y-sus-bromas”?
> 
> ¿Conseguirá Colagusano algún día atrapar un jabalí? ¿O algo? ¿Aunque sea un simple resfriado?
> 
> ¿Soy la única que piensa que Hermione es una histérica?
> 
> En un concurso de belleza, ¿quién conseguiría antes que los miembros del jurado se arrancasen los ojos? ¿Laurita o Dudley travestido?
> 
> Y lo más importante de todo...
> 
> —¿Seguirá Sirius durmiendo durante todo el fic o hará algo importante de una vez?
> 
> —¡Sirius! ¡No me interrumpas cuando estoy narrando!
> 
> —¡Pues dame algo de acción! ¿No ves que mis hordas de fans reclaman mi presencia activa en esta historia?
> 
> —Eso de ahí no son personas de verdad, sólo son muñecos.
> 
> —Pues eso es lo que tendrás que usar para que interpreten mi papel si no me das algo de acción, porque yo me largo.
> 
> —Traaanqui, no te sulfures. En el próximo capítulo te convertiré en humano, ¿vale?
> 
> —Vale, entonces te dejo concluir.
> 
> —Gracias.
> 
> Y en el próximo capítulo: ¡un anciano en tutú!
> 
> —¡Y Sirius Black!


	3. Soy tu "Hado Madrino"

El sábado por fin llegó, y con él el evento más esperado por todo el mundo: ¡el baile real!

En la casa de los Dursley todos estaban muy agitados. Vernon se dedicaba a decirle a su mujer que se diese prisa y a quejarse de que la última vez que se había puesto su traje de gala le quedaba como un guante, mientras que ahora parecía una faja elevada a la categoría de instrumento de tortura (por supuesto olvidaba mencionar que la última vez que se había puesto el traje de gala había sido en su boda, hacía ya más de veinte años). Petunia corría de un lado para otro quitándose los rulos, yendo a por maquillaje para Dudley y diciéndole a Vernon: “Ten paciencia, ¡caray! Nuestra hija tiene que ser la más hermosa de todas para poder conquistar al príncipe”. Dudley estaba en pleno proceso de transformación en Harryet, con el vestido sin abrochar y escapando de su madre, que corría tras él con unas pinzas de aspecto peligroso mientras gritaba: “¡No te escapes de mamá, cariñín, que sólo son rizadores de pestañas!”. Los únicos que parecían conservar la cordura en esa casa de locos eran Harry y Sirius, que muy sabiamente habían decidido salir al jardín y quitarse de en medio de semejante caos.

Una hora después ya estaban todos listos. Tío Vernon, con su traje demasiado apretado, parecía un pingüino que se hubiese tragado una morsa. Dudley, cubierto de volantes y lazos rosas, parecía una tarta de fresa para una fiesta de más de doscientos invitados… y eso sin mencionar la peluca. Tía Petunia estrenaba un, en su opinión, favorecedor vestido de última moda; pero por muy de moda que esté, si tienes el cuello exageradamente largo, quizás no sea la mejor idea comprarse ropa con estampados de piel de jirafa.

Conteniendo la risa a duras penas, Harry se despidió de ellos y les deseó buena suerte, a lo que el señor Dursley respondió con un rugido:

—¡Y tú cuida bien de la casa! Como volvamos y haya el más mínimo desperfecto, te vas a enterar.

Cuando el carruaje blanco de la familia se alejó rumbo al baile y se perdió de vista en el recodo del camino, el moreno se desplomó en un banco del jardín. Esta noche tenía la casa para él solo y podía hacer lo que se le antojase. “Y lo que más me apetece ahora es…”

—¿Un caramelo de limón?

—No, creo que mejor me hago una tortillita francesa y corto un poco de… ¡Hey! —se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que no era él el que había hablado—. ¿Y tú quién diablos eres?

En el banco, sentado al lado de Harry, se encontraba un hombre mayor de aspecto muy extraño. Llevaba un jersey de lana blanca con una gran A plateada; sus ojos azules brillaban alegremente detrás de unas gafas de media luna y su larga barba blanca llegaba justo hasta el borde de su… ¡¿tutú?! Sí, el anciano llevaba un tutú de tul rosa bajo el que asomaban unas rodillas huesudas y unos pies calzados con sandalias y gruesos calcetines de lana naranja. El hombre tenía extendida una de sus manos hacia Harry, ofreciéndole una cajita de caramelos de limón; y con la otra, en la que sujetaba una varita de mago forrada con papel de plata y con una estrella de cartón cubierta de purpurina en la punta, palmoteaba distraídamente la cabeza de Sirius.

Harry aún no se había repuesto del todo de la visión de las alitas de papel de seda y alambre que el anciano llevaba a la espalda, cuando una chispa salió de la punta de la varita y dio de lleno a Sirius transformándolo en gato.

—Uy, perdona. Es que el papel de plata interfiere con la magia y a veces salta algún chispazo accidental —explicó con voz alegre—. Espera, que ya lo arreglo.

Unos cuantos gestos y palabras murmuradas, un toque de varita y…

*¡Chas!* Sirius era ahora una alfombra persa.

*¡Chas!* un taburete.

*¡Chas!* un triciclo.

*¡Chas!* un tucán de color violeta.

*¡Chas!*…

—¡Para ya, por favor! ¡Así estoy de maravilla! —ahora Sirius era un hombre atractivo de pelo negro largo, de ojos azul oscuro y con barba como de tres días. Un hombre atractivo que en ese instante estaba a cuatro patas en medio del jardín y completamente desnudo, claro.

Efectivamente, así estaba de maravilla.

—Deja que al menos te conjure algo de ropa, ¿no?

—¡No! Con tu habilidad para esto de la magia, serías capaz de conjurarme un disfraz de cactus con las púas para adentro. Mejor le voy a robar algo al armario del Dursley —y diciendo esto, Sirius entró en la casa.

—¿Vas a decirme de una vez quién eres o te vas a quedar aquí toda la noche transformando cosas por accidente?

—¡Por supuesto! Se me había olvidado presentarme. Mi nombre es Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, y soy tu “Hado Madrino”. Sé que tu sueño era ir al baile real, así que estoy aquí para ayudarte a cumplir tus deseos.

—La verdad es que no me interesa ir. No sé nada de maneras ni de etiqueta y tampoco sé bailar. Además, mi único sueño es poder vivir tranquilamente.

—¡¿Y para eso me gasté yo todos mis ahorros para conseguirte esas invitaciones?! ¡¿Y todo el tiempo que tardé en retocar mi varita y hacerme estas alas tan chulas?!

—Pues ya ves. De todas formas… ¿por qué las alas, la varita y el tutú?

—Es que quería tener un “look” más como de… ¡No me cambies de tema! ¡Tú tienes que ir al baile!

(—Perdona, pero creo que esa es la línea de los reyes.)  
(—Ya lo sé, pero también la digo yo. Mira el guión.)  
(—Ah, tienes razón. Continúa entonces.)

—¿Y por qué tendría que ir yo al baile?

—Porque si tu primo llega a casarse con el príncipe, jamás tendrás esa vida tranquila y apacible con la que sueñas.

—¿De verdad crees que Dudley será capaz de conquistarlo?

—No podemos arriesgarnos. ¡Imagínate cómo sería el mundo con ese tirano como reina!

—El anciano tiene razón, Harry. Además será una aventura entretenida. ¡Vamos al baile! —intervino Sirius saliendo de la casa con un bocadillo en las manos… y completamente desnudo aún.

—¿Tú no ibas a por ropa?

—¡Ropa! ¡Buena idea, chico! Necesitaremos trajes de gala para vosotros dos; yo ya estoy suficientemente elegante así. Transformaré un par de trajes de tu tío —dijo emocionado Albus—. Y también necesitamos un carruaje… ya se me ocurrirá algo. Para que nos dejen pasar usaremos la entrada de tu primo. ¡Venga! ¡Manos a la obra!

Después de pasarse casi una hora agitando la varita como un loco (y destruyendo la mitad de los contenidos de la casa de los Dursley en el intento), Dumbledore consiguió arreglar dos trajes de Vernon para que les sirvieran a Harry y a Sirius. Otro rato después, había transfigurado una tetera en carroza y cuatro azucarillos en cuatro caballos blancos.

—Espero que no se ponga a llover, porque me parece que estos caballos se disolverían.

—Sí, además de que nos entraría toda el agua por el pitorro de la tetera.

-_-_-

El baile era todo lo que Petunia había imaginado y más. Se celebraba en el castillo de Hogwarts, la residencia de verano de los reyes, y aunque el camino hasta él era largo y atravesaba el bosque, merecía la pena. El gran salón tenía el suelo de madera pulida, un techo altísimo y unos ventanales con puertas de cristal que daban a los jardines más hermosos y cuidados que ella jamás había visto. Unas grandes puertas de madera comunicaban con otra sala más pequeña donde había un buffet de comidas y bebidas. Los hombres eran elegantes; los vestidos de las mujeres, coloridos; la orquesta que tocaba desde el estrado, la mejor de la época. Todo era perfecto. No faltaba nada. Bueno… quizás algo sí que faltaba:

—¡El príncipe! ¡Alguien ha secuestrado al príncipe! —un joven alto y fuerte, con aspecto de matón y el traje de los sirvientes de palacio, entró corriendo y gritando a todo pulmón en el salón de baile.

—¡Crabbe! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

—Pues… yo conducía… a través del bosque… y ¡pum!... un golpe en la cocorota… y… nota… ah…

—¡Cálmate, idiota, y cuéntanoslo de manera que nos enteremos!

—Sí, majestad. Yo llevaba al príncipe en su carroza a través del bosque. Entonces, de pronto alguien me golpeó la cabeza y me dejó incos… incon… ¡desmallado! Cuando me desperté, el príncipe no estaba. En su asiento sólo había una nota de secuestro que decía: Adiós. Padre y Madre, me voy.

—¡Serás estúpido! ¡Esa no es una nota de secuestro sino de fuga! —chilló el rey—. Mi Draquito se ha fugado de casa porque le obligué a venir al baile. ¡Es todo culpa tuya, Narcissa!

—¡De eso nada! ¡Si tú no lo mimases tanto, ahora no montaría estos escándalos! ¡Los dos sois unas reinas del drama!

—Lucius, Narcissa, no discutáis. Ahora mismo vuestro hijo está perdido en el bosque y alguien tendrá que rescatarlo —intervino Severus.

—¡No se preocupen, majestades! ¡Yo, el gran héroe Gilderoy Lockhart, lo salvaré! —afirmó el hombre rubio con una pose que él calificaba de “heroica” y que los demás llamaban “de mujer embarazada de trillizos con dolor de riñones”—. ¡Cochero! ¡¿En qué parte del bosque ocurrió todo?!

—Pues… justo cuando atravesábamos el atajo.

—¡¿El Atajo Maldito?! —exclamaron los reyes asustados.

—Definitivamente eres idiota. ¡Ese atajo es peligrosísimo y está infestado de monstruos!

—¡Tienes que salvar a mi Draquito, Gilderoy! —exclamó el rey con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Yo… es que yo… —el “héroe” ya no parecía tan valiente—. Su alteza… es que acabo de recordar que soy… ¡muy alérgico a los bosques! ¡Eso! Sí… y además… ¡además tengo el caballo estropeado!... digo… ¡que le falta una herradura!... ¡no!... ¡las cuatro!... y… ¡ya tenía un compromiso previo!... y… —su sarta de excusas dejó de oírse cuando Gilderoy atravesó la puerta de entrada prácticamente corriendo.

—Me parece que acabamos de quedarnos sin “héroe” —indicó Severus.

—¡Oh! Y ahora, ¿quién podrá ayudarnos? —preguntó el rey y se quedó esperando.

—Lulú, cariño, ¿estás esperando a que venga el Chapulín Colorado?

—Uh… no, claro, disculpa.

El rey se dirigió a la tarima de los músicos y pidió unos minutos de atención. Tras explicar la situación a todos los invitados, Lucius ofreció una recompensa para la persona que fuese a rescatar a Draco. Al ver que no había voluntarios, especificó que sería una GRAN recompensa; y cuando aún así nadie se animó, añadió que esa persona también contaría con la gratitud eterna de toda la familia real. Cuando ya estaba a punto de añadir a la oferta un chalet en la playa, una vajilla de lujo y una cubertería de plata (¡con un elfo doméstico de regalo para las diez primeras llamadas!), una voz chillona gritó desde el fondo de la sala:

—¡Mi hijo Dudley lo hará! ¡Él ama tanto a su país que sería capaz de sacrificar su propia vida con tal de salvar al príncipe!

—¿Petunia? —susurró Vernon—. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás diciendo?

—Tranquilo, tengo un plan.

El señor Dursley estaba empezando a plantearse si seguir siempre los planes de su esposa era buena idea, pero es que él no tenía espíritu aventurero y el que no apuesta no gana. Por lo menos eso decía Petunia. En esta ocasión, los planes de la mujer incluían convertir a su “niño querido” en Harryet permanentemente y decir que Dudley había muerto heroicamente en su intento de salvar al príncipe. Los reyes, maravillados ante el gran sacrificio de su hijo y como intento de compensar la trágica pérdida de los Dursley, se verían obligados a recompensarles. “¡Quizás nos den un título! Y si alguien llega a encontrar la príncipe… ¡podría ser que concertasen una boda con la hermana del héroe fallecido!”

—Pero… ¿“eso” que está a su lado no es una chica? —preguntó el rey confundido en cuanto la gente se apartó y pudo ver a la familia.

—Sí, alteza. Esta es mi hija Harryet. Dudley lamentablemente se encontraba indispuesto y no pudo venir al baile. ¡Y eso que le hacía mucha ilusión!

—¡Pues entonces alégrese, señora, que Dudley está aquí! —gritó uno de los guardias de la puerta—. Bueno, al menos en su entrada pone “Dudley”.

—¿Y bien? ¿Es ese su hijo, señora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué contestará Petunia?
> 
> ¿Tendrá que ir Harry a rescatar al príncipe?
> 
> ¿Conseguirá sobrevivir Draco perdido en el bosque hasta que alguien vaya a buscarlo?
> 
> ¿Qué clase de monstruos habrá en el Atajo Maldito para que todos tengan tanto miedo?
> 
> ¿Y cómo les va al resto de los personajes de esta loca historia? ¿Sabremos de ellos pronto?
> 
> La respuesta a todas estas preguntas, pronto en sus pantallas.


	4. Hermioncita Roja y el lobo feroz

—¿Y bien? ¿Es ese su hijo, señora? —preguntó el rey mirando hacia el chico bajito y enclenque de la puerta.

“¿Y se supone que ese crio desnutrido va a salvar a mi hijo? El hombre moreno que lo acompaña sí que tiene el aspecto sexy y confiado de un buen héroe, pero él… ¿Y quién demonios será el viejo del tutú?”

—Bueno… si en su entrada pone que se llama Dudley, será él, ¿no? —contestó Petunia con una risita nerviosa.

“Puff… siempre tiene que venir el soso este a estropearme los planes. Pero con suerte los monstruos del Atajo Maldito lo devorarán y podré librarme definitivamente de él. ¡Y aún por encima le daría un toque de realismo a mi historia! Lo que me escama son esos dos tipos que lo acompañan, aunque el moreno me resulta conocido. Es casi como si ya lo hubiese visto antes… ¿durmiendo?”

—De perdidos al río, querido. No vamos a encontrar a nadie más dispuesto a adentrarse en el Atajo Maldito.

—Tienes razón, Sev. Entonces, ¿aceptarás la noble misión de rescatar a mi adorado hijo y príncipe, valiente Dudley?

—Yo… es que verá, alteza… acabamos de llegar y…

—¡Claro que aceptamos! ¡Har… digo “Dudley” y yo siempre estamos dispuestos a una buena aventura! —interrumpió Sirius.

—Entonces no esperéis más. ¡Que les den caballos y provisiones y que Crabbe los guíe hasta el punto del bosque donde Draco se escapó!

-_-_-

En un camino en medio del bosque una chica vestida con una caperuza roja y con una cesta en la mano miraba a su alrededor con nervios.

“Hermione, reconócelo, estás completamente perdida. ¡Con tantas advertencias y consejos que me dieron Mamá y la abuela, ya podían haberme recordado que trajese un mapa! Ahora si sigo caminando no haré nada más que adentrarme y perderme en lo más profundo del bosque, pero si me quedo aquí no conseguiré nada. ¡Venga, chica! ¡Héchale valor y reza por tener suerte!”

Y con este último pensamiento y un gesto de determinación en su rostro, Hermione se puso de nuevo a andar, sin darse cuenta de que estaba tomando un desvío del camino principal que estaba señalado con un cartel de “¡Peligro!” demasiado cubierto de musgo como para poder leerse.

-_-_-

—Fue aquí mismo. Recuerdo que cuando el secuestrador me golpeó la cabeza, estábamos pasando justo por delante de esa planta carnívora de ahí —decía Crabbe a Harry y a sus dos compañeros cuando de pronto se calló y se quedó con cara pensativa. Bueno, todo lo pensativa que pueda parecer su cara, en cualquier caso—. ¡Hey! Si no hubo secuestro… eso quiere decir que no hubo secuestrador… Y si no hubo secuestrador… eso quiere decir… eso quiere decir que el que me golpeó… el que me golpeó…

—¡El que te gopeó fue el príncipe, idiota! —chilló Sirius ya harto de esperar a que el cochero llegase a esa conclusión. Pero enseguida se arrepintió, porque el pobre Crabbe comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

—No llores, hombre —intentó consolarlo Harry mientras le enviaba una mirada asesina a Sirius—. Seguro que el príncipe no quería hacerte daño. Apuesto a que te dejó inconsciente sólo porque sabía que eras muy fiel a los reyes y tenía miedo a que no le dejases escaparse.

—¿T-tú *sniff* crees? P-porque yo *sniff* quiero mu-*sniff* quiero mucho a Draco *sniff*.

—Seguro que él a ti también te quiere mucho, Crabbe. Pero ahora no te preocupes más, sécate las lágrimas y vuelve al palacio. Nosotros te devolveremos a tu príncipe —prometió Albus.

-_-_-

Hermione intentaba abrirse paso por entre la maleza de un sendero poco usado. La chica estaba agotada y seguía tan perdida como antes.

“ Vaya, por aquí es cada vez más difícil avanzar y está empezando a anochecer. ¿Me habré salido del camino principal sin darme cuenta? Espero que no, porque dicen que pasar las noches en el bosque es muy peligroso y que si te alejas del camino es casi un suicidio. Ojalá no me encuentre con ninguno de los terribles monstruos que habitan por aquí”.

Unos arbustos que se agitaban hicieron que Hermione se girase de golpe e intentase esconderse asustada detrás de un tronco.

—Tranquila, niña, sólo soy un ase… eh… cazador. Llevo varios días intentando capturar un jabalí, no habrás visto ninguno por aquí, ¿no? —preguntó el hombre rechoncho que salió de entre la maleza. Su ropa estaba sucia y rota y tenía numerosas heridas y raspones en las manos. El hecho de que acabase de atravesar un zarzal lleno de espinas afiladas no ayudaba mucho a su estado general.

—Pues no, no he visto ningún jabalí. Aunque tampoco es que estuviese prestando demasiada atención a la fauna y la flora del bosque, ¿sabe?, porque estoy intentando encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa. Usted no sabrá cómo volver al pueblo, ¿no? —dijo la chica esperanzada.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea. Yo también me perdí casi nada más entrar en el bosque, pero como hasta que cace un jabalí no puedo volver, tanto me da por el momento. Como digo yo siempre: “los problemas mejor de uno en uno”.

-_-_-

—Bueno, ¿y tenemos alguna idea de cómo encontraremos al príncipe? —preguntó Harry a los dos hombres que lo habían metido en este lío.

—Puedo lanzar un hechizo localizador que…

—¡¡NO!! —gritaron a la vez Sirius y Harry.

—Pero si no me habéis dejado…

—Es que lo que queremos es encontrarlo, no que desaparezca de la faz de la tierra.

—O que desaparezcamos nosotros…

—O que desaparezca el bosque…

—O que alguien acabe convertido otra vez en alfombra persa…

—¡Vale! Ya me entero. ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

—Pues confiar en mis increíbles dotes de rastreador, por supuesto —respondió Sirius con voz orgullosa—. Venga, me transformo en perro, encuentro su rastro, lo rescatamos y llegamos a tiempo para el desayuno.

—No está mal el plan, pero hay un pequeñísimo y minúsculo fallo casi sin importancia… ¡tú no sabes cómo huele el príncipe!

—¡Bah, hombre de poca fe! Es tan simple como buscar un olor de perfume. No creo que los monstruos que habitan por aquí vayan perfumados, ¿no?

—Vale, eso podría funcionar. Pero…

*¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!*

—¿Qué fue ese grito estremecedor?

—Parecía la llamada de auxilio de una damisela en apuros —comentó Albus con voz amable.

—¡Entonces seguro que es el príncipe! He oído por ahí que es una nenaza. ¡Vamos!

-_-_-

“Ale, ya está, ya es de noche. Seguro, seguro que ahora llega un monstruo que me ataca y me devora. ¡Y aún por encima hoy hay luna llena para que la escena esté más iluminada y pueda ver mejor el horripilante ser que me ataca! Esto… ¡¿Luna llena?! Por aquí no habrá licántropos, ¿no?”

Como recién sacado de sus pensamientos, un hombre lobo peludo salió de entre los árboles gruñendo y se puso a perseguir a Hermione, que escapó corriendo.

*¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!*

“¿Y ese chillido como de mujer histérica? Bueno, siento no poder ayudar a quien quiera que esté gritando, pero yo ya tengo bastante con este lobo maldito que me persigue.”

El hombre lobo corría detrás de Hermione a toda velocidad, acercándose cada vez más, y la chica intentó esquivarlo cambiando de dirección con un giro brusco. Craso error, ya que tuvo que frenar al llegar al borde mismo de un profundo precipicio.

De repente, salido de la nada, un gran perro negro se abalanzó gruñendo sobre el licántropo; distracción que Hermione aprovechó para huir hacia el refugio de los árboles, donde un chico y un anciano contemplaban la escena preocupados.

—¿Es vuestro ese perro?

—Sí. Se llama Sirius.

Ya no conversaron más; simplemente observaron la feroz pelea que ocurría delante de ellos. El lobo era más fuerte que Sirius, pero éste era más ágil y no se dejaba atrapar. Saltando de un lado al otro, lanzando mordiscos con sus poderosas mandíbulas, parecía que el perro negro iba a ganar el enfrentamiento. Poco a poco Sirius fue acorralando al lobo contra el borde del precipicio con la clara intención de hacer que se despeñase. Más mordiscos en las patas del otro, acometidas rápidas y furiosas, y al final las patas traseras del licántropo se encontraron pisando aire. Desesperado por conseguir algún apoyo, algo que lo mantuviese sin caer, el lobo cerró sus mandíbulas en torno al cuello de Sirius, quien no pudo resistir el peso y cayó por el barranco junto al monstruo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —…
> 
> —…
> 
> —Liri…
> 
> —¿Qué, Sirius?
> 
> —¿Acabas de hacer que me despeñe por un precipicio?
> 
> —Pues… sí.
> 
> —Y… ¿morí?
> 
> —Bueno… eso depende.
> 
> —¿De qué? ¡Haré lo que sea para que no me mates en tu fic!
> 
> —Pues todo depende de si me apetece que vuelvas a salir. Claro que si la audiencia da su opinión en los comentarios… probablemente les haga caso.
> 
> —¡Ya habeis oído! ¡Decidle a Lirianis que me resucite y os doy un masaje gratis! ¡Y una cita! ¡Y…!
> 
> —¡Sirius! ¡No sirve que sobornes a las lectoras!
> 
> —Pero…
> 
> —¡Pero nada!
> 
> ¿Encontrarán Harry y Dumbledore al príncipe?
> 
> ¿Se unirá Hermione a la misión de rescate?
> 
> ¿De quién sería la voz que gritó en medio de la noche?
> 
> ¿Estará muerto Sirius?
> 
> La respuesta a esta y a otras preguntas en los próximos capítulos.


	5. La casita de caramelo

—¡Que te digo que no vamos a volver atrás!

—¡Que sí que volvemos!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

Harry observaba divertido cómo sus dos compañeros de viaje discutían. Todo había empezado hacía casi una hora, cuando Dumbledore había avistado una casita hecha de caramelo entre los árboles del bosque y había insistido en ir a comérsela. Entonces Hermione (Harry había aprendido pronto que llamarla “Hermioncita Roja” podía ser peligroso) se había lanzado en una disertación sobre lo perjudicial que es el exceso de dulce para los dientes y para la salud en general, lo maleducado que resulta comerse la casa de un completo desconocido y lo peligroso de exponerse a caer en una trampa.

—¿Trampa? —preguntaba Dumbledore en ese instante—. ¿Acaso eran dulces dietéticos?

Harry aguantó como pudo la risa y no consiguió calmarse hasta que Hermione le explicó al estrafalario “hado madrino” que muchas brujas malvadas construían sus casas con caramelo en un intento por atraer niños perdidos en el bosque y devorarlos.

—Bueno, pues yo no soy un niño así que a mí no me hará nada —continuó Albus testarudo, sin darse cuenta de que sus pucheros lo hacían ver como un gran niño con barba—. Además, si es una bruja de este reino, es probable que la conozca del Instituto Hermanos Grimm o de la facultad Hans-Christian Andersen. Hace tanto tiempo que no organizamos una reunión de ex-alumnos que seguro que estará encantada de verme.

—Mejor será que no corramos el riesgo, —intervino Harry—. Y de todas formas, mientras discutíais hemos seguido avanzando y no me entran ganas de cabalgar durante otra hora sólo para que una bruja malvada me devore.

—Harry tiene razón, ¿y si paramos un rato y comemos?

Hermione desmontó del caballo de Sirius y se puso a rebuscar entre las provisiones de las alforjas sin esperar a que sus compañeros le respondiesen. En los dos días que llevaba viajando con ellos la chica de la caperuza roja se había convertido en la jefa del grupo.

Harry sintió una punzada de tristeza al recordar que también hacía dos días que Sirius había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Tras la caída del perro y el hombre lobo por el barranco todos se habían acercado preocupados al borde, pero ni con la luz de la luna llena era posible iluminar el fondo. En cuanto amaneció, Harry y sus compañeros habían descendido cuidadosamente para intentar rescatar a su amigo y quizás al pobre hombre que durante las noches de luna llena perdía el control de su cuerpo; pero allí no había nadie. Las manchas de sangre abundaban en las rocas del suelo, pero no había ningún rastro claro que les indicase donde estaban ambos.

Al final Dumbledore y Hermione convencieron a Harry de que si Sirius seguía vivo sería capaz de seguir su rastro en su forma canina, así que los tres habían seguido su búsqueda del príncipe, que corría mucho más peligro estando solo en el bosque que Sirius.

Ahora, sentado junto a sus nuevos amigos y comiendo en silencio, Harry se preguntaba por el paradero del príncipe Draco Malfoy. Parecía que el chico rubio era la causa de la mayoría de sus problemas. Puede que se hubiese librado de su familia gracias a esta aventura, pero perder al que había sido su único compañero en su infancia era un precio demasiado alto para ello. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza deseó que el príncipe lo estuviese pasando tan mal como él, sin saber que su deseo resultaba innecesario.

-_-_-

En efecto, en ese mismo instante, en una parte del bosque que nuestros aventureros habían dejado atrás hacía poco, el príncipe Draco lo estaba pasando fatal. Después de todo estaba tumbado en un cómodo sofá comiendo bombones de licor.

¿Qué? No digáis que eso no es una tortura cuando sus bombones favoritos no son los de licor sino los de almendra. Además, llevaba ya dos días atiborrándose a dulces tumbado en el sofá, así que el chico comenzaba a preocuparse por su figura. Pero tampoco es como si pudiese levantarse, ya que estaba atado con resistentes cadenas de oro. ¡Y eso que a él le sentaba mejor la plata!

Los problemas del chico rubio habían comenzado la noche que sus padres le habían informado de su intención de encontrarle esposa en el baile, opinase lo que opinase Draco al respecto. Ese momento marcó el punto en el que la vida del joven cambió para siempre. ¿El motivo?, esa era la primera vez que alguien le llevaba la contraria.

_El príncipe Draco Ludovicus Malfoy era un chico que cuando quería algo, lo conseguía al precio que fuese. Su padre, sus nodrizas y todos los sirvientes de palacio en general, lo habían mimado desde el mismo instante de su nacimiento, así que el joven nunca aceptaba un “no” por respuesta. La única que había intentado impartirle algo de disciplina era la reina, pero con tanta gente consintiendo a su hijo, el resultado era prácticamente nulo. Acostumbrado a este tipo de vida, cuando hasta su querido padre se puso en su contra, Draco decidió que él mismo tendría que conseguir librarse del baile._

_Lo primero era trazar un plan a prueba de fallos. No servía fingirse enfermo y que luego el doctor descubriese el engaño. Tampoco sería convincente que de repente desapareciese toda su ropa de gala, porque… ¿cómo diablos iban a desaparecer cinco armarios llenos de ropa así, en un instante? Aparte de que no sabría dónde esconderlos mientras tanto, claro. No, lo que Draco necesitaba era un plan que le sirviese para no ir al baile y para convencer a sus padres de que jamás volviesen a intentar que se casara._

_Apenas faltaban dos horas para el baile y Draco aún no tenía ningún plan. Dando vueltas por su habitación, su mirada se posó en un libro que se encontraba sobre su cama: “El príncipe fugado”. La luz se hizo, coros de ángeles cantaron aleluya, un elfo doméstico tropezó en el pasillo y Draco se precipitó hacia su armario de ropa “casual” con una bolsa en la mano. Tras empaquetar a toda prisa unas cuantas mudas bajó a escondidas a las cocinas para robar provisiones; luego lo escondió todo en su carruaje y volvió a su cuarto a arreglarse para el baile._

_—Draco, querido, me alegro de que hayas reconsiderado tu posición ante la búsqueda de una esposa. Sé que no te hace gracia esto del matrimonio, pero confío en que seas lo suficientemente juicioso como para entender que el bien del reino es más importante que tus propios deseos —el rubio sólo asintió ante las palabras de su madre—. Bueno, tu padre y yo nos vamos ya. Crabbe te espera en tu carruaje para llevarte al baile cuando estés listo._

_—Sí, Madre._

_Todo iba según lo planeado. Antes de salir de su dormitorio, Draco había escrito una carta de despedida a sus padres: “Adiós. Padre y Madre, me voy”. Ahora simplemente esperaba a estar en una parte tranquila del bosque para dejar inconsciente a su cochero y poder escaparse. Lo tenía todo calculado al milímetro: cuando llegasen a la gran roca con forma de sombrero mariachi (restos del duelo de dos poderosos hechiceros con exceso de originalidad) le atizaría en la cabeza a Crabbe, recogería sus bolsas e iría directo hasta la casa del antiguo encargado del establo de palacio. Recordaba que cuando era pequeño Hagrid siempre lo trataba bien y le contaba cosas interesantes sobre los animales, pero un día los reyes lo despidieron y Draco ya no lo volvió a ver. Lo único que sabía del gran hombre es que ahora vivía en el bosque, justo en uno de los pequeños senderos que conectaban el camino principal con el Atajo Maldito._

_Pero, como siempre, la vida suele negarse a colaborar con los planes de la gente; sobre todo cuando uno no toma en cuenta algo tan importante como la falta de sentido común de su cochero, al que le pareció una magnífica idea acortar el tiempo del viaje pasando por el Atajo Maldito._

_Desde la ventanilla del carruaje Draco observaba con cuidado el busque que lo rodeaba, pendiente del momento en que la gran roca con forma de sombrero mariachi quedase a la vista. Acostumbrado a recorrer el camino al menos dos veces a la semana para ir a fiestas o de compras, el príncipe nunca se había fijado realmente en los árboles de su entorno, así que el no reconocer el paisaje no le asombró. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo como para no haber visto el gran sombrero, Draco comenzó a alarmarse. ¿Sería posible que lo hubiesen pasado y él no lo hubiese visto? ¿Habría tomado Crabbe otra ruta? Preocupado, pero aún así empeñado en cumplir su plan, el príncipe golpeó a su cochero en la cabeza y se alejó a toda prisa del carruaje. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba, pero con suerte pronto encontraría a alguien que le pudiese guiar._

_Tres horas vagando por el bosque borraron todo rastro de optimismo de la mente de Draco, que a estas alturas empezaba a sospechar que su plan no había sido tan buena idea. La desesperación comenzaba a invadirlo cuando de pronto…_

_—¿Y eso? ¿Será posible que sea…?_

_Y con paso animado el príncipe se dirigió hacia la apetitosa casita de caramelo que acababa de ver._

Así que ahora el joven rubio estaba encadenado a un sofá, siendo cebado con dulces por una bruja que planeaba comérselo. No, definitivamente no era el mejor día de su vida.

Casi sin esperanzas, Draco comenzó a recorrer con su vista el interior de la casa. Hoy la malvada bruja que lo tenía prisionero había salido, así que esa sería probablemente su única oportunidad para escapar.

“Vamos, Draco, concéntrate. Has leído suficientes novelas de aventuras como para ser capaz de encontrar cualquier vía de escape. Mmm… veamos… ¡ya está! Si fundo la cera de todas las velas, la meto en la cerradura y espero a que se seque, tendré la llave perfecta para abrir la puerta. O tal vez… ¡sí! Pondré uno de esos pasteles en el congelador, esperaré a que se endurezca y lo tiraré contra una ventana. O si no también puedo dejarme de tonterías y salir por el agujero que ha abierto ese tipo en la pared. ¿Eh?”

—Disculpa pero, ¿quién demonios eres tú? —preguntó el príncipe, ofendido porque el hombre con aspecto de rata había entrado sin presentarse y sin hacerle una reverencia.

—Yo… bueno… es que yo me perdí en el bosque… y necesitaba un jabalí… y tenía tanta hambre que no pude resistirme…

—Déjate de excusas, que yo no soy el dueño de la casa —explicó Draco; y mostrándole sus cadenas dijo—: Estoy aquí prisionero. Si me liberas te recompensaré.

—¿Tienes un corazón de jabalí? —preguntó el hombre esperanzado.

—Uh… sí, claro.

“Qué tipo más raro. Pero con que me saque de aquí, yo le prometo lo que sea. Total, tampoco es como si lo fuese a cumplir”.

Emocionado ante la oportunidad de conseguir por fin un corazón de jabalí, el hombre comenzó a roer las cadenas que ataban al príncipe hasta que se rompieron.

— … —Draco lo miró asombrado— … ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo demonios has conseguido romper las cadenas con tus dientes?

—Bah, no fue difícil. Es como las monedas que venden en las tiendas de caramelos, que en realidad son de chocolate y están envueltas en papel dorado.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que llevo aquí días encadenado con cadenas de chocolate?!

—Pues sí —contestó el hombre con una sonrisa estúpida—. Ahora, ¿dónde está mi corazón de jabalí?

—Eh… es que no lo tengo aquí mismo. ¿Sabes qué?, voy a por él. Tú no te preocupes y quédate aquí, creo que en la cocina hay un poco de tarta.

—¿Tarta? Vale, te espero aquí.

“¿En serio se lo ha creído?” Y con este pensamiento, Draco salió de la casita con la esperanza de no volver más.

-_-_-

Colagusano era un hombre feliz. No, feliz no alcanzaba a describir lo que sentía. Por primera vez en días tenía el estómago lleno, ¡y sólo de dulces! Además estaba tumbado tranquilamente en un cómodo sofá, esperando a un chico que le traería el corazón de jabalí que le hacía falta para poder volver a su reino. Ya casi podía ver la sonrisa cruel y satisfecha de su rey cuando le dijese que “Moreno-guapísimo-con-cara-de-estar-escapando-de-un-asesino” estaba muerto. Y la trampa funcionaría, porque el chico jamás sería tan tonto como para volver a su país. ¡Oh, qué bonita era la vida!

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Dónde está el príncipe?!

Colagusano se levantó de golpe, asustado por la mujer furiosa que chillaba detrás de él. Cuando se dio cuenta de que conocía a la bruja, sólo fue capaz de tartamudear:

—¿M-mi reina?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Se encontrarán por fin Harry y sus amigos con el príncipe?
> 
> ¿Dónde está Sirius y en qué estado se encontrará?
> 
> ¿Conseguirá Draco llegar hasta la cabaña de Hagrid?
> 
> ¿Se comerá la bruja a Colagusano?
> 
> —¡Eugh! Por favor, deja de decir cosas asquerosas.
> 
> —¿M-mi reina?
> 
> —¡Y tú deja de balbucear de una vez y reacciona, maldita rata!
> 
> —Esto… no es por interrumpir, pero aquí estamos intentando acabar de narrar el capítulo.
> 
> —¡¿Acaso quieres que te deje como a Lord Voldemort?!
> 
> —Uh… no, perdón.
> 
> —¡Pues acaba de una vez! ¡Y más te vale que en el próximo capítulo reconstruyas mi casa!
> 
> —Vale, vale. Pues eso, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	6. Blancanieves y los siete pelirrojos

Molly Weasley era, ante todo, una buena madre. La mujer pelirroja siempre se preocupaba por que sus hijos comiesen bien, tuviesen ropa limpia e hiciesen todas sus tareas. También hacía lo mismo por su marido. Y también se encargaba de dirigir la Mina Prewett, que había heredado de sus padres al casarse con Arthur. Pero desde hacía un par de años Molly estaba preocupada por el futuro de su familia y de la mina.

Sus problemas habían empezado el día que su hijo mayor, Bill, decidió irse de casa. El chico creía que vivir en medio del bosque y trabajar en una mina era demasiado aburrido, así que había firmado un contrato con Gringotts, el banco de los goblins. Entonces Charlie, el segundo hermano, había decidido seguir los pasos de Bill e irse a buscar fortuna. Inspirado por ese gigantón que vive cerca del Atajo Maldito, Charlie viajó a Rumania para trabajar con dragones. Molly estaba aterrada, sabiendo que su niñito estaba tan cerca de esas criaturas peligrosas.

Desde ese instante Molly no había tenido un minuto de paz. Con la casa medio vacía (por lo visto siete personas no son suficientes) y el trabajo en la mina cada vez más lento, la pobre mujer tenía miedo de que el resto de sus hijos también se fuesen de casa. Pero entonces llegó el hombre que lo cambiaría todo: Remus John Lupin.

El señor Lupin era un buen hombre, amable y educado, que tenía la pega de ser licántropo. En cada ciudad y pueblo en el que había vivido los vecinos siempre acababan descubriendo su secreto y echándolo. Por eso al final se había rendido y había decidido instalarse en medio del bosque en una pequeña cabaña de madera.

Cuando Remus conoció a los Weasley decidió que por una vez iba a contarles lo de la licantropía antes de que ellos lo descubriesen, y se sorprendió gratamente cuando lo acogieron sin más. Desde entonces Molly se había propuesto cuidar del pobre Remus después de cada luna llena, por lo que el hombre lobo le estaba inmensamente agradecido.

Pero lo que no sabía el lobito es que los motivos de Molly no eran tan desinteresados como un simple deseo de ayudar al prójimo. No, todo formaba parte del plan maestro de la señora Weasley. ¿Plan maestro?, os preguntaréis. Plan mastro, os digo. Y es que cuando Remus llegó al bosque Molly no pudo evitar acordarse de aquel día, tantos años atrás, en el que su marido Arthur había encontrado la casa de los Prewett tras salirse del camino principal. “¡Pero claro!” pensó la mujer, “¿cómo pudo no ocurrírseme antes? ¡La solución para que mis hijos no se vayan es una boda! Y si bien Remus es casi veinte años mayor que mi única hija, tampoco es que haya muchos más candidatos cerca.” Así es cómo quedó escrito que Remus se casaría con la pequeña Ginny Weasley; al menos en la mente de su madre.

Durante casi dos años, luna tras luna, Molly se había dedicado a mimar a Remus y a inventar motivos para que él y su hija se quedasen solos; pero entonces, un buen día al volver de la mina, los Weasley se encontraron con que había un chico dentro de su casa. Tras hablar con el pobre muchacho que parecía haber estado escapando de un asesino, la familia descubrió que en efecto había un asesino persiguiéndolo por orden de Lord Voldemort. Y en ese momento la chispa volvió a encenderse en la mente de Molly.

Puede que la fuerza sobrehumana de Remus Lupin hubiese sido apreciada en el trabajo de la mina, pero este chico, este guapo y joven chico, sería mucho mejor marido para su queridísima Ginny. Casi se podían escuchar los engranajes en la cabeza de la matriarca Weasley, planeando maneras de juntar a sus dos víctimas inocentes, sonriéndoles con aprobación cada vez que estaban juntos. Y Ginny y el chico parecían llevarse bien. El único problema eran Fred y George, los gemelos, que no paraban de gastarle bromas al moreno.

Esos chicos siempre estaban gastando bromas, pero con el futuro prometido de su hermana (aunque nadie supiera eso aún) se estaban pasando mucho. Por eso mismo Molly había decidido entrar en el cuarto de los gemelos y echarles la regañina de su vida; y si eso no funcionaba, estaba dispuesta hasta a contarles su magnífico plan. Pero desde luego la mujer no se podía ni imaginar lo que encontraría ahí dentro…

—¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Despertad ahora mismo! —gritó su madre entrando en el cuarto—. ¡Tenemos que hablar!

Como a cámara lenta, un brazo blanco y lleno de pecas asomó de debajo de la manta en la cama que los gemelos compartían. Al rato, a los pies de la cama, otro brazo decidió asomarse también. Molly, harta de esperar, agarró la manta y tiró de ella fuerte; destapando a un par de gemelos pelirrojos completamente desnudos y a…

—¡¿B… B… Blaise?! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡¿Qué le habéis hecho al pobre chico?! —gritó Molly, pasando de la confusión a la ira en menos de tres milisegundos.

—Mamá, no chilles, por favor, que acabamos de despertarnos.

—Eso. Y devuélvenos la manta, que hace frío y Blaise es vergonzoso.

—¡Pero qué os habéis creído vosotros dos! ¡Después de hacer algo tan… tan… indecente, y aún me venís con reclamos!

—Cálmese, señora Weasley, por favor —suplicó Blaise, medio escondido detrás de uno de los gemelos.

—Oh, Blaise, cariño, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Molly? —le preguntó la mujer con tono dulce—. Siento mucho lo que te han hecho mis hijos. Yo… yo jamás pensé que pudiesen llegar a algo así. Siempre han sido traviesos, pero esto… De verdad que lo siento, tesoro.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Blaise estaba confundido—. ¿Qué han hecho Fred y George?

—Pues… ¿ellos no…? Como estáis los tres desnudos en la misma cama yo… ¿entonces no pasó nada?

—Mamá —interrumpió uno de los pelirrojos—, nosotros no le hemos hecho nada a Blaise.

Molly suspiró aliviada y estaba a punto de disculparse con sus hijos cuando el otro gemelo añadió:

—Al menos nada que él no quisiese. Y desde luego él nos ha hecho muchas cosas a nosotros.

Molly no supo qué contestar a eso, pero al final resultó que no hacía falta que pensase nada porque se desmayó antes de poder abrir la boca.

-_-_-

Desde aquella fatídica mañana Molly se había negado a hablar con los gemelos o con Blaise. ¡¿Quiénes se creían ellos para contradecir sus planes para el futuro de su familia y de la mina?! ¡Un trío de degenerados, eso eran! Y ahora tendría que cancelar las invitaciones de boda que había encargado y pedir que otra vez sustituyesen el nombre “Blaise Zabini” por “Remus Lupin”. Pero bueno, si miramos el lado positivo de la vida, apenas hacía dos días de la luna llena y Molly aún estaba a tiempo de visitar al futuro prometido de su hija (otra vez) y mimarlo un poco.

La señora Weasley preparó como siempre una gran cesta de comida, se puso uno de sus vestidos más “maternales” (había que hacer que el lobo quisiese formar parte de la familia, claro) y se dirigió a la pequeña cabaña de Remus. Una vez allí abrió la puerta sin llamar, con esa confianza que sólo las suegras tienen, y dejó la cesta de comida sobre la mesa de madera que dominaba el minúsculo salón. Después atravesó la sala (apenas cinco o seis pasitos cortos) y entró en el dormitorio del licántropo también sin llamar… ¿es que esta mujer no iba a aprender la lección nunca?

En la pequeña cama de Remus, pegados el uno al otro para no caerse, estaban dos hombres desnudos. Los dos dormían pacíficamente y sus cuerpos estaban llenos de heridas a medio cerrar.

Demasiado alterada como para hablar, Molly salió corriendo de la cabaña cerrando la puerta de golpe y dejándose la cesta de comida dentro.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Sirius, despertado por el portazo.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué mas da? Vuelve a la cama —respondió Remus más dormido que despierto.

—Tengo hambre, vamos a desayunar —gimió el perro.

—Tengo una idea mejor —contestó el lobo con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Qué tal si vuelves a la cama y yo te desayuno a ti?

—Mmm… ¿y por qué tengo que ser yo tu desayuno?

—Está claro: porque yo soy el lobo feroz.

Y con una gran sonrisa, Remus atrapó el brazo de Sirius y tiró de él hasta que el otro cayó en la cama.

-_-_-

Molly no sabía qué hacer. Todos los hombres a su alrededor parecían haberse vuelto unos pervertidos de la noche a la mañana y si no encontraba un marido para su hija (o una mujer para sus hijos) pronto todos querrían abandonar su hogar y la mina. Pero al parecer el cielo estaba de su parte, ya que al volver a casa se había encontrado con un chico rubio sentado en la cocina hablando con Ginny.

—Vaya, cariño, ¿y quién es este chico tan guapo? —preguntó Molly con voz amable y cariñosa.

—Soy el príncipe Draco Ludovicus Malfoy, señora.

—¡El príncipe! ¡Oh, vaya! —exclamó la matriarca de los Weasley sorprendida. En su cabeza ya empezaba a sonar la famosa melodía “Seré la madre de la futura reina”—. Yo soy Molly Weasley, la madre de Ginny. No hacen falta formalidades aquí, así que puedes llamarme Molly y nosotros podemos llamarte Draco, ¿verdad? —preguntó sólo para seguir hablando sin darle tiempo a responder—. Te has perdido en el bosque, ¿no? Pobrecito, a todos les pasa. Has tenido suerte de encontrar nuestra casa, porque hay muchas otras cosas más peligrosas ahí fuera. Pero no te preocupes, que enseguida te hago algo de comer y te preparo el cuarto de invitados. Ginny, quédate a hacerle compañía.

—Espera, Molly, —consiguió decir el príncipe antes de que la mujer se pusiese a cocinar—. Llevo varios días seguidos comiendo dulces y sólo de pensar en comer me entran náuseas.

—Oh, vaya. ¿La casa de caramelo? Has tenido suerte de escapar. Entonces te prepararé un baño, que seguro que estás pegajoso y lleno de restos de azucar y chocolate. Ven conmigo y luego Ginny te sube una toalla limpia.

—No va a hacer falta. Lo único que quiero es que me digas cómo volver al camino principal y en qué dirección tengo que ir para regresar al palacio real.

—Pero cielo, descansa por lo menos un ratito.

—No puedo, tengo que volver al palacio. Creo que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo como para que mis padres aprendan la lección.

—¿Lección?

—Sí. Querían buscarme una esposa.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Tú ya quieres a otra? —“¡Dime que no y en dos semanas te tengo comprometido con Ginny!”

—No —“¡Yuju!”—. el problema es que yo no quiero casarme.

—Bueno… pero si encontrases a una chica guapa, dulce, con una familia amable y cariñosa…

—No.

—¿No?

—¡No!

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque soy gay.

—¿G… gay?

—Sí, que me gustan los hombres. ¿Es que nadie en este maldito país sabe lo que “gay” significa?

Molly no llegó a descubrir si Draco había recibido respuesta o no, porque antes de que el rubio acabase la pregunta ya se había vuelto a desmayar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm… ya sabemos quien es “Moreno-guapísimo-etc.”; ya sabemos qué fue de Siri y Remi; ya conocemos la mayor obsesión de Molly Weasley; pero…
> 
> ¿Qué estarán haciendo Harry y sus amigos ahora?
> 
> ¿Cuándo encontrarán al príncipe y a Sirius?
> 
> ¿Reconstruiría la bruja malvada/reina su casita de caramelo?
> 
> ¿Y por qué tengo la impresión de que me olvido de algo?
> 
> En el próximo capítulo… la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de qué pasará ^___^


	7. La manzana envenenada

En la casa de caramelo la bruja malvada/reina espiaba al príncipe y a los Weasley a través de su bola de cristal mientras se reía a carcajada limpia.

—¡Pero mira que es ridícula esa mujer! ¿Es que no se da cuenta de que si convence al moreno de que se quede en su casa, ya se asegura de que los gemelos se queden también? Pero bueno, no seré yo quien le solucione sus problemas pudiendo en vez de eso aprovecharme de ella. ¡Y tú, maldita rata! ¡Deja de mordisquear la pared! ¡Esos ladrillos de mazapán son demasiado caros como para malgastarlos alimentándote a ti, bicho inmundo!

—P-perdón, mi reina, p-pero es que t-tengo hambre —tartamudeó el cobarde de Colagusano, temblando de miedo.

—¡Pues si tienes hambre vete a cazar por ahí! ¡¿No tenías que llevarle a mi “querido” marido un corazón de jabalí?!

—S-sí, bueno… no… p-pero… es que…

—¡BASTA! ¡Cállate de una vez y déjame en paz! Tengo una venganza que planear y tú sólo me estás estorbando.

—S-sí, mi reina.

-_-_-

Harry, Hermione y Albus habían tenido unos días bastante tranquilos desde su encuentro con el hombre lobo, así que el chico sospechaba que la tranquilidad no podía durar mucho más.

*¡FLUOSH!* (onomatopeya de una llamarada de fuego, otra vez)

—¡Ahhh! ¡Un dragón acaba de chamuscarme la barba!

En efecto, un dragón de escamas verdes y ojos rojos acababa de aparecer delante de ellos; o al menos ellos acababan de darse cuenta de que estaba ahí, porque el color de su cuerpo lo camuflaba casi a la perfección entre los árboles del bosque.

—¡Huyamos! —gritó Harry.

—¡No! ¡Él me ha quemado la barba y ahora yo debo vengarme!

—¡No digas tonterías!

—¡No son tonterías! ¡La larga barba blanca es uno de los principales símbolos de los magos y no sabes el tiempo que tarda en crecer!

—Bueno, pues haz lo que sea, ¡pero que sea antes de que nos devore!

Dumbledore apuntó al dragón con su famosa varita forrada de papel de plata y con una estrellita de cartón cubierta de purpurina pegada en la punta, dijo unas cuantas palabras mágicas y la movió enérgicamente. Un rayo de luz salió de ella y dio de lleno al dragón, volviéndolo…

—¡¿Rosa?! ¡¿Ese es tu magnífico plan?! ¡¿Hacer que el dragón sea rosa?!

—Fue sólo un fallo técnico. Además así por lo menos podemos verlo bien contra el fondo verde del bosque.

—¡¿Podemos dejar de tentar nuestra suerte e irnos ya?! ¡No quiero convertirme en cenizas!

—¡Cenizas! ¡Claro! —gritó Hermione, que acababa de tener lo que al parecer ella creía que era una gran idea—. ¡Ven aquí, dragoncito bonito! ¡Te prometo que si quemas esta horrible capa roja, te dejo que te comas al mago malo que te cambió el color!

—¡Hermione! ¡No vamos a dejar que nadie se coma a Albus! ¡Si quieres perder la dichosa caperuza roja, tírala por ahí y punto!

—No puedo. Un mago muy “amable” la hechizó para que si de alguna forma la perdíamos, regresase inmediatamente a mi abuela. ¡Necesito destruirla!

—¡Pues hazlo en otro momento, caray!

—¡Hola, amigos! Veo que habéis conocido a Betsy, ¿eh? —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Cuando se giraron, Harry y sus amigos vieron a un hombre enorme y peludo de aspecto salvaje vestido con un abrigo de pieles.

—Ah… Hola. ¿Betsy es suya?

—Sí. Bueno, supongo que será Betsy, aunque antes no era tan… rosa.

—No, no, antes no era rosa. Pero aquí nuestro “hábil” mago chamuscado…

—¡Fue un accidente, lo prometo!

—No pasa nada. Ese color le sienta genial.

—Pues… yo creo que Betsy no opina lo mismo.

—Eso es sólo su manera de deciros hola. ¡Os ha cogido cariño!

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, sí, tranquilos. Y como agradecimiento por el color tan bonito que tiene Betsy ahora, os invito a tomar el té.

Un cuarto de hora después, los tres amigos y el señor Hagrid (“Sólo Hagrid, chicos; no hacen falta formalidades conmigo”) estaban tomando té y pasteles en la cabaña del dueño de Betsy.

—Así que tú eras el encargado de los establos del palacio real, ¿eh? —preguntó Hermione levantando su enorme taza de té y bebiendo de ella.

—Sí —respondió Hagrid con orgullo—. Pero entonces fue cuando encontré a Norberto… y los reyes decidieron que era demasiado peligroso como para tener de mascota.

—¿Norberto? —preguntó Harry temiéndose que otro monstruo estuviese a punto de atacarle.

—Él… bueno, ella… aunque por aquel entonces yo no lo sabía… es bastante difícil de decir con los dragones… no puedes levantarles la cola y mirar… criaturas muy tímidas, los dragones… era la mamá de Betsy.

—Ah —fue lo único que pudieron decir los demás.

—Pero bueno, ¿qué podía hacer yo? No podía abandonar a Norberto siendo apenas un bebé huérfano y desvalido, pero también entendía que los reyes no quisiesen que el principito sufriese daño alguno, así que me vine aquí a vivir entre la naturaleza.

—¿Y la torre esa que estaba detrás de Betsy?

—¡Oh! ¡Ahí es donde duerme la princesa Pansy!

—¿La princesa Pansy? ¿Es algún tipo de hermana secreta del príncipe Draco?

—¡No, qué va! La princesa lleva encerrada en esa torre desde antes de que el rey y la reina se casasen. Al parecer, la princesa fue la primera prometida del rey, cuando este aún era un príncipe.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Pues lo mismo de siempre. Una bruja se enfadó con ella por este o aquel motivo, la encerró en una torre y le dio una manzana envenenada que la puso a dormir por toda la eternidad. No come, no envejece y tiene la típica cláusula del “Beso de Amor Verdadero”.

—¿Y no castigó el rey a la bruja?

—Pues no. Al parecer él estaba bastante harto de la princesa Pansy, así que su desaparición fue recibida como agua de mayo en la corte. Creo que hasta le dieron un título a la bruja y acabó casándose con el soberano de un reino fronterizo.

—¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan insensible?! —chilló Hermione escandalizada por la actitud del rey—. ¡Seguro que ni se paró a pensar en lo herida que se sentirá la princesa cuando se despierte!

—Yo creo que sí, y que por eso contrató a Betsy para que guardara la torre. Esa muchacha era una auténtica fiera, no me extraña que el rey no quiera que se despierte mientras él aún esté vivo. Pero decidme, ¿qué hacéis vosotros en el bosque? Es un sitio muy peligroso para la gente que no lo conoce bien.

-_-_-

Mientras nuestros tres amigos le contaban sus historias a Hagrid, una frágil ancianita llamaba a la puerta de la casa de los Weasley. Y como todo el mundo sabe, las frágiles ancianitas son siempre brujas disfrazadas. Excepto cuando son frágiles ancianitas de verdad, claro. En ese caso probablemente se tomarán a mal que las llames brujas; y quizás su frágil salud no soporte el insulto. Así que cuidado con a quién vas llamando bruja por ahí, ¿eh?, no querríamos causar la muerte en masa de frágiles ancianitas ofendidas y… ¡Vaya! ¡Parece que por fin alguien se digna a abrir la puerta! ¡Qué una no puede pasarse el día improvisando, caray!

—¿Sí? —preguntó Molly Weasley.

—Buenas tardes —dijo la ancianita con voz temblorosa—. Sólo soy una frágil ancianita que va vendiendo pociones de puerta en puerta para ganarme el sustento porque mi malvada nuera me echó de casa de mi hijo.

—¡Ay, pobre! ¿Y dice usted que vende pociones?

—Sí, hija, sí. Remedios naturales, “ayuditas” para los maridos, pociones amorosas… ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Pociones amorosas?

—Sí. ¿Le interesaría comprar una?

—Bueno, yo…

—¡Oh, no se preocupe! ¡Estas no son como esas pociones ilegales que venden las brujas malvadas! —se apresuró a asegurar la ancianita—. Las mías sólo son un “empujoncito” que ayuda en el camino del amor verdadero cuando dos personas se aman pero no son capaces de verlo.

—¡Vaya! ¡Eso es justo lo que yo necesitaba!

—¡Qué afortunada casualidad entonces que yo pasara hoy por su puerta! Mire, ¿ve esta inocente manzana roja? En realidad está bañada en la poción, así que debe dársela a comer a la víct… al “amante reticente” y éste se enamorará de la primera persona que vea.

—¡Es una maravilla!

—¿A que sí? Pues vaya, hija, vaya y siembre el amor.

La frágil ancianita se alejó de la casa sin acordarse de cobrar por la manzana, pero ambas mujeres estaban tan entusiasmadas por lo bien que había salido todo que ninguna se dio cuenta.

“¡Por fin! ¡Me vengaré del príncipe! ¡Y del rey!”

“¡Por fin! ¡Mi hija se casará con el príncipe! ¡Y será reina!”

—Draquito, cielo, ¿te apetece una manzana? —preguntó Molly cuando vio que el chico rubio y Ginny estaban solos en su cuarto.

—No, gracias. No me gustan las manzanas —respondió el príncipe con tono frío—. Pero… ¿sabes lo que sí que me apetecería? ¡Que me dejaras irme de aquí de una vez! ¡Me tienes aquí encerrado desde hace días! ¡Me atas a la pata de la cama para que no me escape! ¡Y lo peor es que te empeñas en cebarme como a un cerdo! ¡¿Qué va a ser de mi figura?!

—Tranquilo, Draco, tranquilo. Seguro que Mamá tiene un buen motivo para estar haciendo esto. Y si no quieres la manzana, me la como yo —dijo Ginny tomando la manzana de las manos de Molly y pegándole un mordisco antes de que su madre pudiese detenerla—. ¡Vaya! De pronto tengo taaaaanto sueño…

—¿Ginny? ¿Hijita? Pero… la frágil ancianita me dijo que…

—¿Frágil ancianita? ¡¿Es que no sabes nada del mundo, mujer?! ¡Esa “frágil ancianita” con toda seguridad era una bruja malvada!

—¡¿Qué?! Entonces, la poción amorosa…

—¡Ja! ¡Así que era eso! ¡Querías envenenarme con esa manzana de porquería para que me casase con tu hija! Pues estarás contenta con lo que has hecho. Maldecir a tu propia hija con la “Manzana del Sueño Eterno”.

—¡No! ¡¿Y ahora qué puedo hacer?!

—Pues esperar a que aparezca su amor verdadero y le dé un beso, claro.

—¿Y cuánto puede tardar en ocurrir eso?

—Pues… todo depende, pero la media está en unos ciento treinta y seis años, creo. Aunque viviendo en una zona tan despoblada y peligrosa yo calculo que…

Molly se quedó sin saber qué calculaba el príncipe, porque se había vuelto a desmayar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Despertará alguien a la princesa Pansy?
> 
> ¿Aparecerá el amor verdadero de Ginny para besarla?
> 
> ¿Conseguirá Draco salir algún día de casa de los Weasley?
> 
> ¿Se unirá Hagrid al rescate de su querido “principito”?
> 
> ¿Conseguirá Hermione librarse de su caperuza roja?
> 
> Y lo más importante de todo… ¿le gustará a Betsy o no ser de color rosa?


	8. Sirius y el lobo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de 2019: Originalmente hubo una gran pausa entre el capítulo anterior y este, así que cuando lo publiqué decidí añadir un resumen de lo sucedido hasta el momento (narrado por Sirius). Quien quiera evitarlo que se salte los párrafos en cursiva/itálicas.

_Previously on ‘Heroes’…_

—¡Qué ‘Heroes’ ni qué nada! ¡Céntrate, Sirius, que estamos en ‘Viviendo en un cuento de hadas’!

—Ah, vale. Perdón por el despiste, pero con una autora que actualiza cuando le sale de las narices es normal que ni me acuerde de en qué historia estamos saliendo. No sé si lo sabrás, pero yo soy un personaje muy apreciado por estos lares y tengo mejores cosas que hacer que quedarme sentado esperando a que a la vaga esta le llegue la inspiración.

—Venga, venga, que haya paz. Si queréis intento conjurar una musa que le ayude a escribir la historia a Lirianis.

—¡No! ¡Eso sí que no!

—Hermione tiene razón. Baja esa varita despacio y ponla donde nosotros podamos verla. Así… no hay necesidad de hacerle daño a nadie…

*¡Chas!*

—Albus… ¿tú te das cuenta de que acabas de dejar calvo a Draco?

—Uh… sí, pero él no se enteró, así que cállate antes de que arme un escándalo y deja que Sirius siga con el resumen de la historia hasta ahora.

—Vale, esto está chupado:

_Nuestro héroe Sirius Black y su fiel ayudante Harry fueron a rescatar al príncipe Draco con la “ayuda” del “hado madrino” Albus Dumbledore. Tras encontrar a una joven en peligro de ser devorada por un licántropo, nuestro héroe se sacrificó valientemente para salvarla sin tener en cuenta su propia vida. Curiosamente, él y el hombre lobo sobrevivieron a la caída por un escarpado barranco y ambos se hicieron… ujum… “amigos” mientras se recuperaban de sus heridas y esperaban a que los compañeros de viaje de Sirius volviesen a buscarlo._

_En otra parte del bosque, el príncipe Draco fue apresado por una bruja malvada en su casita de caramelo para ser luego liberado por accidente por un asesino inútil empeñado en cazar un jabalí. En su intento por regresar al palacio Draco encontró la casa de la familia Weasley, donde fue retenido contra su voluntad por Molly con la intención de que se casase con su hija Ginny. Por culpa de la obsesión de Molly, la bruja malvada (que resultó ser también una malvada reina) le tendió una trampa dándole una manzana envenenada para Draco; con la mala fortuna de que la que se comió la manzana fue Ginny, que ahora debe esperar al beso de su amor verdadero para que la despierte de sus sueños._

_Por otro lado Hermione, la nieta de Caperucita Roja, ha decidido unirse a Harry y Albus en su viaje pensando que así tendría más posibilidades de sobrevivir en un bosque tan peligroso como ese mientras intenta encontrar la casa de su abuela. Tras mucho viajar, los tres aventureros toparon con Betsy, el dragón que guarda la torre en la que está encerrada la princesa Pansy. Cuando la situación se volvió realmente peligrosa, Hagrid, el antiguo cuidador de los establos de palacio y actual “freelancer” en el negocio de los dragones guardianes, acudió a su rescate._

_¿Qué será del guapo Sirius y de sus amigos ahora?_

—Mmm… quitando el hecho de que te has dado demasiada importancia, admito que el resultado es bastante bueno.

—¿Entonces me dejas aparecer en este capítulo? ¡Porfa, Lirianis, porfa!

—Vaaale…

—Entonces…

—¡Adelante con el capítulo!

-_-_-

Sirius y Remus estaban pasando una tarde tranquila en la pequeña cabaña del licántropo. Una tarde tranquila que incluía cantidades industriales de nata, fresas, chocolate fundido y una ausencia total de ropa. Perdidos en su versión particular de “Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate”, ambos hombres se sobresaltaron cuando alguien llamó con fuerza en la puerta gritando:

—¡Remus! ¡Soy Hagrid! ¡Aquí hay unos chicos y un viejo en tutú que quieren saber si la última luna llena te enfrentaste a un perro negro y qué fue de él!

Todos los pájaros de los árboles cercanos huyeron espantados por el grito, provocando un escándalo que sólo sirvió para acentuar el silencio que llegó después. Harry, Hermione, Albus y Hagrid se quedaron mirando a la puerta de la cabaña como si tuviese todas las respuestas del universo.

—¡¿Harry?! —preguntó Sirius saliendo a toda prisa—. ¡Harry, eres tú!

Con gran emoción el hombre abrazó al chico levantándolo del suelo y dándole unas cuantas vueltas en el aire.

—Sirius… esto… me estás mareando… y además… ¡¿por qué te pasas media vida desnudo?!

—Jeje. Perdona Harry, pero la culpa esta vez es vuestra, que nos habéis pillado a Remus y a mí en medio de…

—¡Sirius! —interrumpió el otro hombre saliendo de la cabaña—. ¡No creo que les interese saber lo que estábamos haciendo!

—Vale, vale. Bueno, entonces os presento: chicos, este es Remus Lupin, el hombre lobo con el que me peleé y el hombre con el que…

—¡Sirius! —regañó el licántropo antes de que el… ¿hombre-perro? pudiese decir algo comprometedor.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el otro fingiendo inocencia—. Sólo iba a decir “el hombre con el que estoy viviendo”. Por cierto, cariño, tienes un poquito de nata ahí en la oreja.

Remus se limpió discretamente sin poder evitar sonrojarse. Sirius siguió con las presentaciones como si nada.

—Remusín, estos son Harry, el hijo de mis antiguos dueños; Albus, su chalado hado madrino; y creo que esa es la chica a la que casi devoraste.

—Ah, vaya… lo siento mucho —dijo el licántropo en tono arrepentido—. Es por el color de tu caperuza… el rojo siempre me atrae cuando estoy en forma de lobo porque me recuerda a la sangre y…

—¡Ja! ¡Ya verás cuando le cuente a mi abuela que su maldita capa es la culpable de que casi muera descuartizada!

—¿La capa de tu abuela? ¿No será ella…?

—Sí, sí, mi abuela es Caperucita Roja —respondió la chica con tono de quien ha dicho lo mismo millones de veces—. No, no pienso seguir sus pasos y casarme con un leñador después de vivir una aventura salvaje y sangrienta con un lobo; no, no pienso pedirle un autógrafo de tu parte ni concertarte una cita con ella para que la conozcas; y desde luego que no, no pienso acostarme contigo para que le vendas la exclusiva a una revista de cotilleos; no, ni aunque me des la mitad del dinero que saques. ¡Mira que no estoy harta de eso! ¡Todos me conocen por ser su nieta y nadie se fija en mí por mí misma! ¡Y aún por encima, todos me regalan cosas rojas por navidad y en mi cumpleaños! ¡Y YO ODIO EL COLOR ROJO!

—Eh… bueno, vale… Pero la verdad es que yo te lo preguntaba porque sé dónde vive y puedo guiarte hasta ahí si estás perdida.

—Ah —la cara de Hermione empezó a ponerse de ese color que ella tanto odiaba—. Perdón… yo…

—Tranquila, supongo que te pasará esto muy a menudo, ¿verdad?

—¡Vaya! Para ser un lobo eres bastante paciente y comprensivo —interrumpió el jamás políticamente correcto Albus.

—¡Albus! —lo reprendieron a la vez Harry y Hermione.

—No le hagas caso, Remusín. Ya te dije que estaba un poco “tocado” —dijo Sirius haciendo un gesto de locura contra su sien.

—Tranquilos, no me voy a ofender por un simple comentario inocente. Ya sé qué fama tenemos los licántropos por ahí, así que comprendo que la gente se sorprenda al conocer mi carácter —explicó con calma Remus—. Ahora, si no os importa esperar un ratito aquí fuera mientras Sirius y yo nos vestimos, podemos ir hasta la casa de Caperucita Roja. No está lejos.

-_-_-

En la casa de los Weasley el ambiente era especialmente tenso. Toda la familia estaba preocupada por Ginny, Blaise tenía miedo de que Molly decidiese atarlo a la cama como a Draco (o de que los gemelos le copiasen la idea), y el rubio seguía enfadado con “Mamá Weasley” porque no le dejaba marcharse aunque ya hubiese demostrado que sus besos no servían para despertar a su hija.

Harta de sentarse con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, Molly decidió poner en marcha un plan que según ella era brillante. Decidida, fue a la caseta de las herramientas y cortó varias planchas de madera para hacer pancartas en las que escribió:

_Bella heredera de la famosa y rentable mina Prewett  
envenenada con “Manzana del Sueño Eterno”.  
Quien consiga despertarla ganará la mano de la chica  
en matrimonio y una gran recompensa por parte  
de sus padres, los dueños de la mina Prewett.  
Preguntar por Molly Weasley._

Satisfecha con el resultado, la mujer mandó a su sexto hijo Ronald para que pegase los carteles por todo el bosque. Así, los viajeros que los viesen vendrían atraídos por la posibilidad de casarse con Ginny y heredar la mina (bueno, no hacía falta mencionar todos los detalles, como que Ginny tenía otros seis hermanos con los que repartir la herencia).

“Definitivamente brillante”, pensó Molly entrando en casa.

-_-_-

Ronald Weasley no era un chico feliz. Teniendo otros cinco hermanos varones y una sola hermanita mimada, sus padres solían olvidarse de que él estaba ahí hasta que necesitaban que hiciese algún recado. Por eso precisamente ahora estaba recorriendo el bosque clavando carteles de madera a lo largo del camino. Todo porque a su hermanita se le había ocurrido morder una manzana que no era para ella.

¡Oh, cómo envidiaba Ron a Ginny! Él siempre había tenido que heredar la ropa vieja de sus hermanos y todos los contenidos de su cuarto habían sido en algún momento posesión de otros. Sin embargo Ginny era una chica, la única chica de la familia, así que no tenía hermanas mayores de las que heredar vestidos viejos y remendados como Ron. Su madre solía decir que una chica vestida con camisas de hombre o, Dios no lo quiera, pantalones, era indecente; así que cada vez que visitaban el pueblo más cercano para ir al mercado, Molly acababa comprándole ropa nueva a Ginny.

Por supuesto, a Ron jamás se le había ocurrido preguntarse por qué su familia era tan pobre si eran dueños de una de las minas más productivas del país. Curioso, ¿no?

Ron siguió caminando y clavando carteles mientras rumiaba sobre las numerosas injusticias de su vida hasta que llegó a la cabaña de Remus Lupin y se dio cuenta de que había gente reunida fuera. A la mayoría no los conocía, pero ahí estaba Hagrid, el tipo ese de los dragones que había convencido a Charlie de que se fuese a trabajar con ellos. Además de él también había un chico moreno, un viejo en tutú y… y la visión más hermosa de todo el universo posada sobre una chica de pelo castaño.

¡Era una capa preciosa!

Uh… vale, admitámoslo, es probable que Ronald Weasley no envidiase a su hermana porque ella tenía ropa nueva y él no, sino porque ella tenía vestidos y él no podía usarlos. Pero por supuesto, Molly también creía que ver a un hombre vestido de mujer era indecente, así que Ron se había autoconvencido de que lo único que quería era ropa nueva. Y por los mismos motivos, Ronald se autoconvenció en ese instante de que lo que le parecía “preciosa” no era la capa sino la chica que la llevaba puesta.

—Hola —saludó Ron acercándose al grupo.

—¡Ronald Weasley! —exclamó Hagrid entusiasmado—. ¡Cuánto tiempo hacía que no te veía! ¿Qué tal está tu familia?

—Oh… bueno, por eso estoy aquí. Mi hermana Ginny mordió una manzana envenenada y ahora necesita un beso de su amor verdadero para despertarse. Mi madre me ha enviado a poner estos carteles por toda la zona para ver si alguien se anima a venir a casa y probar suerte.

—Vaya, siento mucho lo de tu hermana. Si quieres los chicos y yo podemos pasarnos por tu casa antes de ir hasta la de la abuela de Hermione. Sólo faltaría que alguno de nosotros fuese su amor verdadero y decidiésemos ignorar el asunto.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cabaña y de ella salieron Remus y Sirius; quien, por suerte o por desgracia, estaba vestido.

Una vez echas las presentaciones y explicados los problemas, todos decidieron volver con Ron a la casa de los Weasley y probar a darle un beso a Ginny para despertarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Será alguno de nuestros chicos el amor verdadero de Ginny?
> 
> ¿Conseguirá Ron conquistar a Hermione? ¿O que al menos le preste su capa?
> 
> ¿Caperucita Roja no se habrá muerto de hambre esperando a que llegue su nieta con las provisiones?
> 
> ¿Por qué son tan pobres los Weasley? ¿Qué secreto oculta la familia?
> 
> Todo esto y mucho más… la próxima vez que me amenacen para que actualice ^^


	9. Besos y bolas de cristal

—Hola, queridos lectores y lectoras; os damos la bienvenida un capítulo más a “Viviendo en un cuento de hadas”. En el episodio anterior nuestro héroe favorito, Harry Potter, se reencontró con su amigo Sirius, y ahora ellos y sus compañeros se dirigen hacia la casa de los Weasley con la esperanza de poder ayudar a la pequeña Ginny sin tener ni la más mínima idea de que allí es donde se encuentra el príncipe Draco. Por otra parte la bruja malvada de la casita de caramelo y su secuaz Colagusano…

—Cissa querida, ¿se puede saber con quién está hablando tu… ejem… “adivina particular”? —preguntó el rey con curiosidad y algo de sospecha.

—¡Oh! Cállate, Lucius, que la puedes desconcentrar —le reprendió la reina en un susurro—. Está hablándole al público. Es una introducción para el nuevo capítulo.

—Ya… Y dime, querida, ¿ese… “público” es uno de esos espíritus que sólo ella puede ver porque los demás somos unos obtusos sin “ojo interior”? —dijo Lucius burlándose de la amante de su esposa.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Sybill dice que hay gente que lee nuestras vidas en una especie de caja con letras que…

—Se llaman revistas del corazón, querida —interrumpió él con tono de superioridad.

—Ya sé lo que son las revistas del corazón, “querido”. Esto es distinto. Parece ser que hay una chica de veinte años que se dedica a escribir lo que nos pasa… ¡y no es una periodista de la prensa rosa! —gritó Narcissa antes de que su marido pudiese cortar la explicación otra vez—. El caso es que esta chica es de un sitio distinto y puede ver todo lo que sucede en el reino y a veces parece que es ella la que decide y en realidad si no lo cuenta nosotros podemos quedarnos aquí como suspendidos en el limbo hasta que retome la historia y…

—¿Con quién está hablando esa loca ahora? —preguntó Severus entrando en la sala en la que Sybill aún seguía soltando su discurso.

—Al parecer hay un “público” que se está enterando de todo lo que nos pasa porque una cría omnisciente y cotilla con complejo de diosa se dedica a escribirlo en una caja con letras y vete tú a saber qué más —respondió el rey en un tono que dejaba claro que él pensaba que todo eso era una soberana idiotez.

—Ya… ¿y no se supone que tenía que estar buscando pistas sobre Draco y su “equipo de rescate” en su bola de cristal?

—¡Por eso está hablando con los lectores! —explicó Narcissa emocionada—. Sybill cree que puede hacer un trato con “la chica” para que guíe a nuestro hijo y a sus valerosos salvadores de vuelta al castillo sin que sufran daño, así que está intentando hacer una introducción para facilitarle el trabajo a “la chica”.

—Ah, ¿que a parte de ver todo lo que nos pasa y de publicarlo por ahí sin consultar a nuestro equipo de prensa, ahora resulta que “la chica” también controla nuestras acciones? Esto se pone cada vez mejor —dijo Severus con sarcasmo.

—¡Dejad de hablar de una vez! —gritó la vidente encolerizada—. ¡Vuestra negatividad me está produciendo interferencias y voy a tener que empezar desde el principio otra vez!

—Sybill, “querida”; si de verdad hay alguien leyendo lo que pasa en este momento, dudo mucho que le interese escuchar tus rollos interminables. Haznos un favor a todos y vuelve a tu bolita de cristal, ¿sí?

—Es que… cuando intento mirar por la bola de cristal, algo o alguien me hace interferencias y lo único que puedo ver es una bruja de pelo negro que vive en una casa de caramelo.

-_-_-

Y en efecto, en la casita de caramelo…

—¡Esa maldita adivina de feria me está produciendo interferencias en la bola de cristal otra vez! —gritó la bruja malvada furiosa—. ¡Así no hay manera de ver si mi manzana ha tenido efecto!

—¿Qu… quiere que vaya a matarla, mi reina? —preguntó Colagusano desde un rincón.

—¿Y arriesgarme a que con lo inútil que eres empeores aún más la situación? Creo que no. Habría que ser un completo idiota para encargarte una misión más complicada que barrer las hojas del jardín.

—Pues su majestad el rey Lord Voldemort…

—¡Su majestad el rey Lord Voldemort es uno de los peores! ¡Y sabes que en esta casa está prohibido decir su nombre!

La bruja malvada se volvió a inclinar sobre su bola de cristal murmurando por lo bajo sobre rubios traicioneros, idiotas con cara de serpiente y secuaces asesinos más idiotas aún. ¿Es que acaso era demasiado pedir un poquito de tranquilidad para llevar a cabo su venganza? Y ahora, por culpa de la idiota de la amante de la reina idiota que se había casado con el idiota del rey idiota y tuvo un hijo idiota que se fue a perder en un bosque idiota y la mujer idiota que lo secuestró y… ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

—¡Y la narradora también es idiota!

-_-_-

Y como esta narradora no está para soportar insultos, dejemos que la bruja malvada se las apañe como pueda con su bola de cristal y sus interferencias y vámonos a la casa de los Weasley, donde toda la familia está preocupada por la maldición que impide que la única chica de la casa se despierte.

—¡Mira, Mamá! Me he encontrado con Hagrid, Remus y unos amigos suyos mientras ponía carteles en el bosque —anunció Ron sonriente—. Estos son Sirius, Albus, Harry y la preciosa Hermione.

Que en la mente de Molly se tradujo como “el grandullón de los dragones que hizo que mi querido Charlie se fuese de casa, el licántropo que había resultado ser un pervertido como todos los demás, el otro pervertido, un anciano con… ¡¿es que no queda nadie honesto y decente en este bosque?!, y posible yerno número tres y posible nuera número uno.”

—¡Oh, querido, es fabuloso! Y tienes razón, ¡Hermione es preciosa! ¡Y con una capa tan bonita, además! ¿Eres fan de la Caperucita Roja, querida?

—No —contestó la castaña secamente. Estar rodeada de tanta gente con el pelo rojo empezaba a irritarle los nervios y el carácter azucarado de la señora Weasley sólo empeoraba la situación.

—Ah… ya veo. Bueno… ¿qué os parece si preparo algo de té? —preguntó Molly recuperándose a duras penas del corte de Hermione.

—Verás, es que teníamos algo de prisa, ¿sabes? Decidimos pasar por aquí cuando Ronald nos contó el problema de Ginny, pero en realidad estábamos yendo hacia la casa de la abuela de Hermione y Harry aún tiene que encontrar al príncipe y…

—¡El príncipe está aquí! —interrumpió Ron contento por tener una excusa para que la capa… eh… Hermione no se fuese tan pronto y sin darse cuenta de las miradas que le estaba echando su madre.

—¿El príncipe está aquí?

—Eh… sí. El pobre llegó más muerto que vivo después de perderse en el bosque, contando horribles historias sobre una bruja malvada y una horrible casa hecha de caramelo. Lleva días sin poder moverse de cama, angelito, pero es tan rebelde que hemos tenido que atarle para que repose y se reponga de la experiencia —explicó Molly improvisando de manera brillante. Después de todo, una no tiene siete hijos sin aprender a inventarse historias sobre la marcha.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¿Y cree que estará lo suficientemente bien como para volver al castillo con nosotros? —preguntó Albus preocupado—. Los reyes nos han encargado que le llevemos a casa sano y salvo y ahora mismo deben de estar muy preocupados por el paradero de su hijo.

—Bueno, no creo que pueda salir de inmediato, pero a Arthur y a mí no nos importará acogeros mientras Draquito acaba de recuperarse. El único problema es que no tenemos cuartos para todos —dijo la señora Weasley fingiendo tristeza—. Supongo que Harry y la encantadora Hermione podrían quedarse aquí, Sirius volver con Remus y Albus con Hagrid.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero no hace falta. Yo no soy parte del equipo de rescate, sino que sólo me adentré en el bosque para llevarle provisiones a mi abuela. Remus y Hagrid dicen que su casa está cerca, así que en cuanto bese a su hija ellos me pueden guiar hasta allí.

—¿Besar a mi hija? ¿Por qué habrías de besar a mi hija?

—Bueno, la maldición sólo se romperá con un beso de su amor verdadero, ¿no? Todos deberíamos probar por si acaso.

—Pero… tú eres una chica, querida —explicó Molly lentamente, como hablando con un niño pequeño y no particularmente listo.

—Sí, ¿y? Yo creo que el amor verdadero no depende realmente del sexo de las personas, sino de sus almas. Todo el mundo habla de almas gemelas, de una comunión que va más allá del cuerpo. Jamás he oído hablar de amor entre aparatos reproductores.

—¡Menudo descaro! ¡Hablar de ese tipo de cosas en mi casa!

—¿Se refiere a las relaciones homosexuales, a la idea del amor entre almas o a la mención de “aparatos reproductores”? —preguntó Sirius casi gruñendo.

—¿Qué prefiere? ¿La posibilidad de que el verdadero amor de su hija sea una chica o arriesgarse a que su hija se quede dormida para toda la eternidad por culpa de su homofobia?

—Yo… yo… ¡de acuerdo! —dijo Molly rindiéndose—. Quiero a mi hija y la querré pase lo que pase. Después de todo, tampoco he echado de casa a ese par de zánganos y al pobre de Blaise, ¿no? Venga, podéis subir al cuarto de Ginny y darle un beso cada uno, a ver si hay suerte y puedo tener a mi niñita de vuelta y aún por encima con un yerno o una nuera que añadir a la familia.

Después de estas palabras, la señora Weasley guió a sus invitados hasta la cama sobre la que estaba tendida Ginny, pálida y quieta, casi sin respirar.

-_-_-

—¡Como cortes el capítulo ahí, te juro que lo que le hice a Voldemort va a parecer poca cosa en comparación con lo que te voy a hacer a ti!

—¡Eso! ¡Y yo iré y…! ¡Y…!

—¡Tú te callas, Colagusano, que estoy intentando amenazarla, no matarla de la risa!

—Pero yo soy el asesino de…

—¡De un idiota que en esta casa no se menciona! ¡Creí que ya te lo había dejado claro antes!

—¡Pe-pero si hace cinco líneas usted misma dijo su nombre, mi reina!

—¡Porque esta es mi casa y yo hago lo que me da la gana! Ahora, si no quieres sufrir de dolor en tus últimas horas de vida, más te vale que continúes con la historia.

-_-_-

Y de vuelta en la casa de los Weasley (porque me apetece a mí, no porque una bruja que vive en una casa de caramelo me esté amenazando) todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina tomando el té.

—Parece mentira, después de discutir tanto, y todo para nada.

—Bueno, querida, no podíamos esperar tener suerte tan pronto. Esta maldición es conocida por el tiempo que se tarda en encontrar a alguien capaz de romperla.

—Si ya lo sé, Arthur, pero una madre no puede evitar tener esperanzas. La llegada de Remus y todos los demás parecía demasiado importante como para ser una coincidencia.

—Tienes razón, querida, pero parece que esta vez era el destino del príncipe, no el de nuestra Ginny.

—¡Y lo peor de todo es que hasta llegué a plantearme tener a esa maleducada como nuera!

—Bueno, quizás deberías aferrarte a ese pensamiento, querida. Después de todo, el beso de Hermione fue el único que provocó alguna reacción.

—¡¿Estás diciendo que mi hija es una invertida?!

—Estoy diciendo que el amor no sabe de formas ni colores, querida; y que, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién comprendería mejor a nuestra Ginny que otra chica?

—¡Su madre, por supuesto!

—Su madre que también es mujer.

Ante esto Molly no supo que contestar, pero tampoco hizo falta una respuesta, porque desde el exterior de la casa llegó un grito que no habría permitido que se escuchase de cualquier manera.

—¡Te he dicho que no, Ronald Weasley! ¡No quiero ser tu novia! ¡No quiero casarme contigo! ¡No quiero vivir en una casa llena de pelirrojos ni tener una manada de niños con tu color de pelo! ¡Odio el color rojo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ahora si que paro, porque van siendo horas de que haga las preguntas de costumbre. Ejem.
> 
> ¿Conseguirá Sybill ver algo con su bola de cristal o seguirán ella y la bruja malvada haciéndose interferencias la una a la otra?
> 
> ¿Llegarán algún día a tomarse en serio a la adivina Lucius y Severus?
> 
> ¿Estará Molly realmente aprendiendo a ser tolerante?
> 
> ¿Quién conseguirá despertar a Ginny finalmente?
> 
> ¿Saldrán algún día Harry, Draco y los demás del bosque?
> 
> ¿Qué pasará entre Hermione y Ronald?
> 
> ¿Qué hará la bruja malvada cuando se entere de que su plan de venganza falló?
> 
> ¿Por qué me habrá salido un capítulo tan egocéntrico en el que todos hablan de mí?
> 
> ¡Respuestas a estas preguntas (a lo mejor) y a otras (desde luego) en el próximo capítulo!


	10. Abuelita, abuelita

—Sinceramente, ¿no tenéis la impresión de llevar caminando por el bosque meses y meses?

—¿A ti también te pasa? Yo creía que el viaje se me estaba haciendo eterno por tener que soportar a este pelmazo.

—Pues a mí se me pasa el tiempo en un suspiro cuando estoy a tu lado.

—¡Cállate de una vez, Ronald!

—Casi parece que se nos hayan pasado las navidades y el año nuevo, ¿verdad?

—¡Pero si ni siquiera ha anochecido aún!

—Es el “Efecto Pereza”, pasa mucho por aquí.

—¿El “Efecto Pereza”?

—Sí, Sybill me lo explicó cuando aún trabajaba en el castillo, pero no lo entendí del todo. Según ella, hay una especie de autora universal y no sé yo qué más que a veces se vuelve vaga y deja de escribir sobre nosotros, así que nos quedamos como en pausa hasta que le da por retomar la historia.

—Bueno, si lo dice Sybill, podemos estar seguros de que no es cierto.

—¡Draco! ¡No deberías ser tan maleducado!

—¿Por qué? No es como si ella pudiese oírme desde el castillo, ¿no?

—Eso no lo sabes, podría estar usando su bola de cristal para vernos ahora mismo.

—Si tú lo dices…

—No sé por qué estáis todos tan empeñados en decir que Sybill es una inútil. Digo yo que si la reina la contrató, por algo sería.

—Sí, bueno, creo que prefiero no hablar de ese tema, ¿vale?

—¡Mirad! Ya hemos llegado, esa es la casa de la Caperucita Roja.

-_-_-

—A ver si me entero… Cuando tu madre te envió a que me trajeses la comida no se te ocurrió venir con un mapa del bosque, te perdiste, te atacó un hombre lobo, te salvó un hombre perro, te pasaste días de viaje con un chico enclenque y un anciano en tutú, casi fuiste devorada por un dragón llamado Betsy y le diste a Molly Weasley un discurso sobre la tolerancia con la homosexualidad en su propia casa antes de besar a su única hija. ¿Me he dejado algo?

—Uh… no, creo que no.

Después de llamar a la puerta de la acogedora casita y de que la abuela de Hermione les invitase a tomar el té, la chica le había contado todo lo que le había pasado desde el día que salió de su casa con la cesta llena de provisiones.

—Hermione, sinceramente yo… —por dentro la nieta de la Caperucita Roja estaba temblando de miedo ante la regañina que se avecinaba—. Yo… ¡estoy orgullosísima de ti, vida mía!

—Si ya sé que fui muy irresponsable y que… ¡¿qué?!

—Orgullosa, cariño —respondió su abuela con una sonrisa.

—Pero… si yo no… ¡¿Se puede saber por qué estás orgullosa de mí?!

—Oh, cielo, perdóname pero es que hay tantas cosas que no sabes sobre mí… —dijo Caperucita en tono triste—. Todo es culpa de la sosa de tu madre, ¿sabes? Ella y yo siempre hemos sido demasiado diferentes, pero pese a todo es mi hija y no quería que me dejase fuera de vuestras vidas, así que tuve que “reformarme”, como ella lo llama.

—Abuela, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Ay, hija, ¿por dónde empezar? Cuando tenía tu edad yo era bastante rebelde, ¿sabes? Vivir en un pequeño pueblo, dentro de una comunidad cerrada y con normas sociales tan estrictas… Mi madre y yo no parábamos de discutir y la gente cuchicheaba a mis espaldas sólo por el “descaro” de llevar una capa roja. No sé si lo sabes, pero por aquella época ser mujer y vestir de rojo en la capital del reino era el signo de practicar “oficio más viejo del mundo”; pero yo era una chiquilla de campo y nadie me hablaba de esos temas, así que yo seguía llevando mi caperuza sin saber qué problema tenía la gente con ella.

—¡¿Y aún así me haces vestir de rojo?! —preguntó Hermione escandalizada.

—Cariño, ahora vestir de rojo sólo indica que te gusta el color o la historia de la Caperucita Roja. En la capital las “mujeres de vida alegre” ahora se distinguen por la escasez de ropa, no por el color de ésta. Pero bueno, a lo que iba. El caso es que un día mi abuela enfermó y mi madre me mandó a que le llevase comida, como sabrás; y por supuesto, niña rebelde que era yo, decidí que ir por el camino largo era un fastidio y que atravesar el bosque sería más rápido.

—Y entonces fue cuando te encontraste al lobo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sirius emocionado con el cuento.

—Mmm… sí, más o menos.

—¿Más o menos? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Pues que me encontré con un lobo, pero de esos que caminan a dos patas, usan demasiada colonia y te llaman “bombón” sin conocerte de nada.

—¡Oooh! ¡Entonces es cierto que lo de “lobo” es sólo una metáfora! —exclamó Remus, también muy interesado en lo que la Caperucita contaba.

—Exactamente. Aunque mi vida no ha estado precisamente libre de lobos de verdad, pero éste fue peor que ninguno de ellos. Por lo visto era un “Don Juan” de ciudad que había tenido que huir precipitadamente por culpa de la escasez de rinocerontes y…

—Espera, espera, ¿huyó por culpa de la escasez de rinocerontes? ¿No sería por una estampida?

—¿Estampida de rinocerontes en la ciudad? No, cielo, el problema fue que por culpa de la escasez de rinocerontes, el marido de una de sus amantes regresó a casa de su safari varias semanas antes de lo previsto y descubrió que tenía un bicho que cazar en su propio dormitorio. Pero por supuesto yo no supe todo esto hasta mucho después, claro. En ese momento, con dieciséis añitos recién cumplidos y siendo completamente inocente, la idea de estar hablando con un sofisticado hombre de ciudad que me llamaba “bombón” me tenía entusiasmada.

—Bueno, hay que reconocer que es usted una belleza.

—¡Sirius Black! ¡Eres un adulador descarado! —exclamó Caperucita riéndose—. Además, no se le lanzan piropos a una mujer tratándola de usted, así que llámame Minerva.

—Bueno, ¿y qué pasó entonces, Minerva?

—Ah, pues lo que nos pasa a todas las niñas ilusas en este mundo, que el “lobo” me engañó y consiguió que me fiase de él. Cuando me indicó el camino más largo y me dijo que era un atajo, yo me lo creí; y mientras tanto él se fue por el verdadero atajo hasta la casa de mi abuela y la encerró en el sótano. Cuando llegué, enseguida me di cuenta de que era una trampa, pero para entonces ya era tarde. Por suerte, mis gritos atrajeron a un leñador que estaba trabajando cerca y como dicen, el resto es historia.

—Vaya, hay que reconocer que la verdadera historia es mucho más interesante, pero sigo sin comprender por qué estás orgullosa de mí.

—Oh, bueno, es que la explicación para eso llega ahora, porque todo empezó cuando conocí a tu abuelo.

—Ese es el leñador que la salvó, ¿verdad? —preguntó Draco no queriendo perderse nada.

—Exactamente. ¿Veis ese retrato de ahí? —dijo Minerva señalando un gran cuadro que colgaba de la pared—. Esos somos mi querido Fenrir, que en paz descanse, y yo.

Ante el anuncio de la Caperucita Roja, el aire del salón se llenó de exclamaciones de asombro e incredulidad. Comprensible, si tenemos en cuenta que en el cuadro aparecían retratadas dos chicas. La de la izquierda, muy joven y con el pelo negro, era obviamente Minerva; pero la belleza rubia posando a su lado, algo más alta y con unos pocos años más que ella, desde luego no parecía un hombre.

—Bueno, quizás debería haberme explicado mejor. Esa mujer no es Fenrir —todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio—. Cuando se vestía de mujer su nombre era Imogene.

—¿Me estás diciendo que mi abuelo era un travesti?

—Entre otras cosas —respondió Caperucita con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Casi me da miedo preguntar.

—No te preocupes, no es nada que no hayas visto ya. Tu abuelo también era un hombre lobo.

—¿Un hombre lobo transformista? Suena a película de serie B —se rió Sirius.

—Sí, bueno, ciertamente tiene su gracia. Aún así, cuando me lo contó por primera vez, casi salgo corriendo sin mirar atrás —explicó Minerva con una sonrisa—. De todas formas, me repuse pronto y conseguí convencerle de que pidiese mi mano en matrimonio y nos mudásemos a la capital. ¡Qué años aquellos! Imogene encontró trabajo cantando en un club de drag queens y yo me dediqué a escribir libros para adultos basados en nuestras propias experiencias; todo bajo un pseudónimo, claro. Lo que mi infancia había tenido de protegida, mis primeros años de matrimonio lo tuvieron de experimentación junto a mi marido y, en ocasiones, junto a otras personas.

—¡Abuela!

—No te escandalices, cielo, tu abuelo también se iba de picos pardos de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando era Imogene. Pero bueno, después de unos años me quedé embarazada y Fenrir y yo decidimos que era el momento de volvernos ciudadanos respetables. Luego me quedé viuda y tuve que criar a tu madre yo sola; y un día llegó a casa con el aprendiz de un sacamuelas, presentándomelo como su novio. Entonces, cuando decidí contarle la verdad sobre mi vida, ella se enfadó conmigo y dijo que se avergonzaba de mí. El sacamuelas y ella se casaron, tú naciste, y ella me hizo prometerte que jamás sabrías nada de esto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me lo has contado?

—Cariño, has sido perseguida por un hombre lobo y rescatada por un hombre perro; has convivido noche y día con un chico joven y un anciano al que le gusta vestirse de hada; te has enfrentado a un dragón y un domador de bestias te ha salvado; has pillado al hombre lobo y al hombre perro en medio de un “juego” que incluía nata y la ausencia de ropa; has dado un discurso a favor de la homosexualidad; has besado a una chica y te está persiguiendo un chico más interesado en tu ropa que en ti —enumeró Caperucita contando con los dedos—. Creo que en menos de dos semanas has hecho y visto casi tanto como yo en toda mi vida, así que me dije: “¡Que le den a la mojigata de mi hija! Van siendo horas de que mi nieta sepa toda la verdad”.

—¡Y menuda verdad!

—Sí, reconozco que mi vida ha tenido sus momentos interesantes. Ahora, ¿a quién le apetece cenar? Debéis estar bien alimentados si pensáis partir mañana hacia palacio.

—¿Y qué pasa si yo no quiero ir a palacio? —preguntó Draco—. Ahora que ya sabéis que estoy bien, podéis volver y decírselo a mis padres. Yo me quedaré con Hagrid o aquí con Minerva.

—¡Tienes que volver con nosotros! —dijo Harry enfadándose—. ¡Por culpa de tus berrinches de niño pequeño he pasado casi dos semanas en el bosque!

—¿Y qué piensas hacer si me niego a moverme de aquí?

—¡Te arrastraré hasta el castillo si hace falta!

—Venga, venga, haya calma. ¿Por qué no quieres volver al castillo, principito? —preguntó Minerva.

—Mis padres quieren que me case y que tenga herederos, dicen que es “mi deber”, ¡pero yo soy gay! Ya sería suficientemente malo que me obligasen a casarme y compartir mi vida con un completo desconocido, ¡¿pero una mujer?! ¡¿Y quieren que tenga sexo con ella?! ¡Puaj!

—Mmm… Dime, ¿Sigue siendo Severus Snape el consejero real?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Oh, bueno, es que a él siempre le han gustado “las rubias”. Severus e Imogene solían ser “amigos” cuando Imogene trabajaba en el club, así que seguro que está dispuesto a echarnos una mano con tus padres. ¡Decidido! ¡Mañana me voy con vosotros al castillo! ¡Y ahora vamos a cenar de una vez!

-_-_-

La cena había sido memorable, llena de platos suculentos y de anécdotas que hacían que media mesa se sonrojase y la otra mitad aullase de risa. Después de la confesión de Minerva de que en realidad no había estado enferma y de que la carta había sido una excusa para apartar a Hermione un rato de casa y de los estudios, Caperucita había tenido que servir el pastel favorito de su nieta; y ahora, con el estómago lleno de bizcocho y chocolate, todos se estaban preparando para irse a dormir.

*¡CRASH!*

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Remus saliendo al pasillo en ropa interior.

—Suena como si algo se hubiese roto en la cocina.

—¡Mi vajilla! ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!

—¡Esa es la abuela!

Alarmados ante el grito, todos corrieron hasta la cocina y se encontraron a Minerva persiguiendo con una sartén a un hombre rechoncho y con cara de rata. En el suelo, miles de añicos de porcelana crujían bajo sus pies.

—¡Tú! —gritaron a la vez Harry y Draco reconociendo a Colagusano.

—¡Oh, vaya! —con una rapidez asombrosa el hombre se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un frasco lleno de poción que lanzó al suelo. Mientras él se tapaba la nariz con un pañuelo encantado, los demás cayeron inconscientes por culpa de los gases tóxicos.

-_-_-

—¡Colagusano!

—¿S-sí, mi reina?

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Por una vez en tu vida has sido capaz de hacer lo que te había ordenado! Me pregunto si esto será una señal de que el fin del mundo está cerca. En cualquier caso, ¿me quieres decir por qué me has traído también al otro chico?

—Es que me había reconocido, mi reina. Creí que si me lo llevaba, les sería más difícil descubrir lo que había pasado.

—Definitivamente el Apocalipsis se aproxima, eso ha sonado casi inteligente.

—Gracias, mi reina.

En la casita de caramelo, encima de una mesa hecha de galleta y turrón y justo al lado de la bola de cristal de la bruja malvada/reina, había una pequeña jaula para hámsters. Dentro de ella dormían dos ratoncitos, uno completamente blanco y otro negro con un pequeño rayo blanco en la cabeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué plan se traerá entre manos la bruja malvada/reina?
> 
> ¿Qué será ahora de nuestros protagonistas?
> 
> ¿Conseguirán la Caperucita Roja y los demás rescatar a los chicos?
> 
> ¿Qué tal les irá a los Weasley en su búsqueda de alguien que despierte a Ginny?
> 
> ¿Quién se imaginaba que la vida de la Caperucita era tan interesante?
> 
> ¿Será cierto que Colagusano haciendo bien una misión es una señal del fin del mundo?
> 
> ¿Qué pasó exactamente entre Severus e Imogene?
> 
> ¡Las respuestas a estas y a otras preguntas muy pronto!  
(porque ya tengo escrito el capítulo ^^)


	11. El beso (sí, por fin)

En el capítulo anterior los protagonistas de nuestra historia consiguieron llegar a casa de la Caperucita Roja y descubrieron unas cuantas cosas sobre su verdadera historia. Con el fin de sus aventuras aparentemente cerca, todos se preparaban para dormir cuando Colagusano se coló por la ventana de la cocina, secuestró a Harry y a Draco, y se los llevó a la bruja malvada/reina, quien los transformó en ratones. ¿Qué será ahora de nuestros chicos favoritos? Encerrados en una jaula, los dos intentan trazar un plan:

—Cerebro, ¿qué vamos a hacer esta noche?

—Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches, Pinky: ¡Tratar de conquistar el mundo!

CANTANDO: Son Pinky y Cerebro, son Pinky y Cerebro...

¡Uy! Jaula equivocada, ahora sí:

—¡Un ratón! ¡Soy un ratón! ¡Esto es completamente indignante!

—¿Qué tienen de malo los ratones?

—¡¿Que qué tienen de malo los ratones?! ¡¿Que qué tienen de malo?! ¡Yo te diré lo que tienen de malo! —gritó Draco con furia brillando en sus pequeños ojitos rojos—. ¡Los ratones están bien si tu nombre es Cenicienta y necesitas caballos para la calabaza-carroza! ¡Los ratones están bien si se apellidan Pérez y a ti se te acaba de caer un diente! ¡Pero a los herederos a la corona no se los transforma en ratones! ¡Es un animal muy vulgar!

—Oh, sí, desde luego; mucho mejor que te transformen en una rana, una bestia peluda o un enano deforme; ¡dónde va a parar! —replicó Harry sarcásticamente, hartándose ya de las quejas del príncipe—. ¡Y te creerás que yo estoy contento de ser un ratón! Oh, claro, tú crees que vine y le dije a la bruja malvada: “Señora Bruja Malvada, ¿por qué no me transforma en ratón y me encierra en una jaula con un príncipe malcriado? ¡Es el maldito sueño de mi vida!”

—¡¿Malcriado?!

—¡Sí! ¡Y tampoco me ofrecí voluntario para venir a buscarte! ¡Ni siquiera quería ir al baile! ¡Yo lo único que quería era una vida tranquila! ¡¿Pero a caso le importa a alguien lo que yo quiera?! ¡No! ¡Es todo “Harry haz esto” y “Harry haz lo otro”! ¡Todos creen poder dirigir mi vida! ¡¿Y qué hay de mí?! ¡¿Qué hay de lo que yo quiero?!

—¡A nadie le importa lo que tú quieras! ¡Tú no eres más que un plebeyo! ¡Pero yo soy el príncipe y a mí deberían hacerme caso! ¿Te parece que tu vida es dura? ¡Mis padres quieren casarme! ¡Con una chica! ¡Y pretenden que tenga sexo con ella! ¡Con una chica!

—“Oh, pobre de mí que mis padres no quieren cumplirme todos mis caprichos” —dijo Harry imitando a Draco—. ¡Pues que sepas que yo ni siquiera tengo padres! ¡¿Y a caso me ves quejándome?! ¡Deja de gimotear de una vez, mocoso, que todo esto es culpa tuya!

—¡¿Culpa mía?!

—¡Sí! ¿Quién fue el que decidió “noquear” a su cochero y bajarse del carruaje en pleno Atajo Maldito?

—¡Yo no sabía que estábamos en el Atajo Maldito! ¡La culpa es de Crabbe por tomar ese camino!

—“La culpa es de mis padres que quieren que me case”, “la culpa es de Crabbe que decidió cambiar de ruta sin decírmelo”… ¡Todos los niños ricos sois iguales! ¡Crece de una vez y aprende a admitir tus propios errores!

Entonces, sin darle al príncipe tiempo para responder, el ratoncito negro se subió a la rueda de la jaula y se puso a correr ignorando a Draco. Ofendido, el ratón blanco se hizo una madriguera con las tiras de papel que cubrían el fondo de la jaula y comenzó a atusarse los bigotes dándole la espalda a Harry.

-_-_-

—¿Qué…? ¿Por qué estamos todos en el suelo de la cocina? —preguntó Remus despertándose.

—No lo sé… —respondió Sirius apoyando una mano en el suelo para alzarse—. ¡Ay! ¿Por qué está el suelo de la cocina lleno de trozos de porcelana rota?

—Mmm… Esto me recuerda a la mañana después de alguna de las fiestas que organizábamos Fenrir y yo con nuestros amigos… claro que normalmente había mucha menos ropa y…

—¡Abuela!

—En cualquier caso… —empezó Albus, interrumpiendo la incipiente discusión—. ¿No os huele a vosotros como a poción somnífera?

—Bueno, eso explicaría por qué nos dormimos todos aquí. Pero, ¿dónde están Draco y Harry?

—Oh, vaya, yo… ¡Ay! No, en serio, ¿qué hace aquí toda esta loza rota?

—La… ¡La vajilla, claro! —exclamó Minerva dándose un golpe en la frente—. ¡Ya me acuerdo! ¡Un tipo entró en casa por esa ventana y tiró todos los platos que había dejado a secar!

—¡Es cierto! Recuerdo que cuando escuchamos el ruido todos bajamos a mirar lo que había pasado; así que, ¿por qué no están Harry y el príncipe aquí con nosotros?

—No lo sé, pero ese tipo me resultaba familiar…

-_-_-

—¡Oh, venga ya! Esto empieza a ser ridículo, Draco. Si queremos salir de aquí, tenemos que dejar de ignorarnos y empezar a colaborar —Harry llevaba un rato intentando razonar con el príncipe, pero éste seguía de espaldas a él con la cabeza escondida bajo una montaña de tiras de papel.

—¿Draco? ¿No piensas decirme nada nunca más? —el ratoncito negro soltó un suspiro de resignación—. Está bien, reconozco que he exagerado un poco. Tú no podías saber que el carruaje estaba pasando por una zona peligrosa del bosque, y que tus padres intenten casarte con alguien en contra de tu voluntad es peor que nada que mis tíos me hayan hecho.

Después de esta admisión Harry creía que Draco volvería a hacerle caso, aunque fuese para restregárselo por la cara; sin embargo el ratoncito blanco seguía sin moverse y el otro ya empezaba a preocuparse.

—¿Draco? ¡Eh, Draco! ¿Estás bien? ¿Draco? ¡Deja de ignorarme de una vez y date la vuelta! ¡Draco!

Verdaderamente asustado, Harry mordió la cola del otro ratón para hacerle reaccionar, pero al ver que no se movía empezó a tirar de él con todas sus fuerzas hasta sacarlo de su escondite.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Draco!

Cuando al fin pudo echarle un buen vistazo, Harry descubrió que el príncipe estaba inconsciente, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca llena de pipas de girasol que poco a poco lo estaban asfixiando. Haciendo fuerza contra los barrotes de la jaula, el ratoncito negro consiguió rodar al blanco hasta dejarlo panza arriba y se puso a saltar sobre él para hacerle escupir la comida.

—¡Por favor, Draco, despierta!

Al final las pipas de girasol salieron despedidas de la boca del príncipe, que tomó una gran bocanada de aire y parpadeó. Harry estaba tan aliviado por haber conseguido salvar a su compañero de jaula que se quedó encima de él mirándolo; y cuando Draco alzó la vista, el ratoncito negro frotó su naricita contra la de él.

—¿Harry?

—Eh… yo… —Draco estaba seguro de que si hubiesen sido aún humanos, el otro chico estaría completamente colorado.

—Gracias por salvarme.

—Ah, bueno… De nada.

—Tú… no le vas a mencionar el incidente de las pipas a nadie, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no.

—¿Harry?

—¿Sí?

—Puede que sea culpa de la falta de oxígeno, pero creo que tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida.

—Gra… gracias. Tú también. ¡Tus ojos, digo! Son… son muy bonitos. Bueno… ahora mismo no, porque los ratones blancos tienen los ojos de color rojo y… pero cuando eres humano…

—¿Harry?

—¿Sí?

—Por favor, deja de estropear el momento tartamudeando como un tonto y vuelve a besarme, ¿vale?

-_-_-

—¡Colagusano! ¡Así es como se llamaba el tipo ese! ¡Ya sabía yo que lo había visto en algún sitio antes!

—¿Y se puede saber cómo conociste tú a un tipo que lleva la palabra “cola” en su nombre? —preguntó Remus mirando a Sirius con cara de sospecha.

—¡No pienses mal, fue en casa de los Dursley, cuando yo aún era un perro!

—Eso me recuerda una vez que Imogene…

—¡Abuela!

—Es un asesino a sueldo, un secuaz del soberano de otro reino. Recuerdo que llegó y le preguntó a Harry si había visto pasar por ahí a un chico que él tenía que asesinar porque era más guapo que su rey. No parecía la vela más brillante del candelabro, no sé si me entendéis.

—Espera, ¿iba a matar a un chico por ser más guapo que el rey? ¡Entonces debe de trabajar para Lord Voldemort!

—Pero, ¿para qué iba a querer un rey de otro reino secuestrar a Harry y a Draco?

—¿Disputas con nuestro rey? Puede que Voldemort quiera usar a Draco como rehén para convencer al rey Lucius de que le entregue nuestro reino o algo así.

—¿Y para qué llevarse a Harry entonces?

—Tal vez ese tal Colagusano no estaba seguro de cual de los dos era el príncipe. O quizás creyó que Harry podría reconocerlo y decidió llevárselo a él también. No se le habría ocurrido llevarse a Sirius porque la última vez que lo vio era sólo un perro.

—Bueno, sea por el motivo que sea, el asesino de Lord Voldemort ha secuestrado a Harry y a Draco y tenemos que rescatarlos. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?

—Pues creo que sí —dijo Minerva con una sonrisa inquietante—. Tengo una amiga que vive en una casita de caramelo cerca de aquí. Es una bruja y seguro que nos ayudará si le decimos que el que secuestró a los chicos está a las órdenes de Voldemort.

—¿Y eso? ¿Es que Voldemort le hizo algo?

—Sí… se casó con ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Conseguirán nuestros amigos rescatar a Harry y Draco?
> 
> ¿Qué pasará cuando vayan a pedirle ayuda a la bruja y descubran que es ella la que tiene encerrados a los chicos?
> 
> ¿Habrán descubierto el amor Harry y Draco? ¿O será sólo por la falta de oxígeno?
> 
> Y ya que Remus saca el tema… ¿Cómo puede alguien ir por la vida llamándose “Cola-lo-que-sea”?
> 
> ¡La respuesta a algo de esto, en el próximo episodio!


	12. Espejito, espejito mágico

En este mundo, como en todo, hay dos tipos de filósofos: los que pasan a formar parte de los libros de historia y los que se caen por los márgenes y se pierden irremediablemente.

Los primeros, nombres tan conocidos como Platón, Aristóteles o Nietzsche, se dedican a las grandes preguntas que siempre han intrigado a la humanidad: ¿de dónde venimos?, ¿a dónde vamos?, ¿por qué nos vamos? y ¿por cuánto nos va a salir el billete del viaje? Estos grandes hombres (y alguna mujer mayormente ignorada) han llegado cada uno a sus propias conclusiones, con frecuencia contradictorias e indemostrables.

Los segundos, más conscientes de sus propias limitaciones, prefieren trabajar con preguntas más simples como: ¿cuánto tiempo hay que dejar a cocer la pasta para que quede “al dente”?, ¿por qué “todo junto” se escribe separado y “separado” se escribe todo junto? o ¿cómo sabemos que el cielo no es en realidad verde y el problema es que todos somos daltónicos? Muchas de estas preguntas, ignoradas por los “grandes” filósofos por considerarlas “demasiado ridículas como para tenerlas en cuenta”, siguen siendo un misterio hoy en día; pero estos “filósofos de segunda” han llegado en ocasiones a respuestas correctas más allá de cualquier duda.

De esta forma, cuando le preguntaron a la ahora tristemente olvidada Elefteria de Tebas: “¿Cuál es la base de una monarquía?” ella respondió: “Sufuciente presupuesto y un arquitecto que sepa lo que se hace”; o dicho de otra forma: “lo que necesita un rey para ser rey es tener un castillo como Dios manda”, una verdad innegable donde las haya. ¿A caso se celebran las recepciones y los bailes reales en pequeñas y coquetas casas de campo?, ¿en espaciosos y modernos lofts?, ¿en la pizzería más cercana que acepte los cupones de descuento caducados? ¡No señor! ¡Se hacen en un palacio!

Y por supuesto, si quieres tener un castillo como es debido y no ser el hazmerreír de las otras familias reales, más te vale estrujarte un poco el bolsillo y contratar a un arquitecto profesional que tenga experiencia en el diseño y construcción de palacios. En caso contrario te puedes encontrar con que tu castillo no tiene mazmorras para encerrar a tus prisioneros, que en el gran comedor no caben ni trescientas personas y que la cocina está equipada con electrodomésticos de última generación. ¡Y ahora vete tú a explicarle a tus invitados que no puedes servirles cochinillo asado porque no cabe en el microondas!

Pero, por suerte, la familia Malfoy (sí, toda esta introducción tenía que ver con la historia aunque no lo pareciera) era muy clásica para estas cosas; así que en su castillo había estrechas y húmedas mazmorras, enormes asadores en los que cabría una vaca entera, altas torres en las que encerrar princesas rebeldes o secuestradas y, por supuesto, cámaras secretas cuya existencia sólo es conocida por la familia real. Y era en una de estas salas secretas en la que encontramos al rey Lucius “Lulú” Malfoy y su fiel consejero real Severus Snape.

—Espero por tu bien que esto funcione, Severus.

—Tranquilo, según el manual del castillo este es el momento perfecto para emplear este artefacto mágico.

—Más te vale, me niego a ceder otra copa de mi sangre para abrir una maldita puerta. ¿A quién se le ocurrió ese estúpido método de cierre?

—Era una precaución estándar en la época en la que este castillo fue construido, la puerta sólo puede abrirse con sangre de la familia real.

—O sea que si alguien sabe dónde está esta puerta, le bastaría con asesinarme y verter una copa de mi sangre sobre el pomo para poder entrar, ¿no?

—Y por eso más tarde se diseñaron medidas de seguridad más complejas y que no promocionasen el regicidio. ¿Me vas a hacer caso ahora y encargar una remodelación del castillo por fin?

—Sí, bueno, ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, cuando descubramos por fin dónde está mi hijo. ¡Ahora dime cómo funciona esto! —ordenó el rey impaciente.

—Lucius, ya te lo he dicho.

—Pero… ¿de verdad es “eso” el conjuro?

—Sí. Ya sé que suena ridículo, pero en el libro real lo dejaba bien claro.

—Aaay… de acuerdo: “Espejito, espejito mágico, ¿quién es la mujer más hermosa del reino?”

En ese instante la superficie del espejo gigante que cubría una de las paredes de la sala comenzó a temblar, y en su interior se formó la silueta borrosa de una chica que dijo con voz divertida:

—_Hombre, Alteza, no es que me quiera meter en sus asuntos ni nada parecido, pero… ¿no debería estar más preocupado por saber dónde está su hijo desaparecido que por encontrar a la más guapa del reino? Además, creía que usted y el consejero real… ya sabe._

—¡Según el “Libro de secretos de la familia real Malfoy” esa era la frase mágica para activarte! —se defendió Severus enfadado ante la insolencia de la chica del espejo.

—¡Eso! ¡Por supuesto que me importa mucho más saber dónde está mi hijo! ¡A mí ni siquiera me interesan las mujeres!

—_Bueno, bueno, calmaos un poquito, ¿no? Déjame adivinar, habéis consultado la edición del siglo XVI corregida y ampliada por la reina Gertrude “La Vanidosa”, ¿verdad?_

—¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Dime dónde está mi hijo Draco! —exigió el rey.

—_¿Y eso de especificar “mi hijo Draco”? ¿Algún bastardo real del que yo no sepa nada?_

—¡No! ¡Deja de hacer preguntas impertinentes y dime dónde está!

—_¡Hay que ver cómo te pones por una broma de nada, hijo! A ver… déjame que busque…_

La superficie del espejo volvió a agitarse y la figura de la chica desapareció, reemplazada por la imagen de la cocina de una pequeña casa de campo. Sentados a la mesa, un hombre muy gordo y con bigote y una chica igualita a él pero con una melena de rizos rubios esperaban a que la mujer alta y delgada y con un cuello exageradamente largo les sirviese la comida.

—_Mamá, ¿puedo quitarme ya la peluca? _—gimió la… ¿chica?

—_Lo siento, tocinito de cielo, pero de momento tienes que seguir haciéndote pasar por chica. Cuando vengan a vernos los hombres del rey, tienen que encontrarse a los padres y la hermana de Dudley Dursley llorando la muerte del valiente héroe que se sacrificó por intentar rescatar al príncipe en el bosque._

—_Petunia, ¿de verdad crees que el chico ha muerto?_ —preguntó el hombre bigotudo sin el más mínimo asomo de preocupación en su voz.

—_¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Cómo va a sobrevivir ese mocoso inútil en medio del Atajo Maldito? Lo que es una pena es que el príncipe seguramente habrá muerto también y no se podrá casar con nuestro Duddykins._

—_¡O sea que “eso” no es una chica!_ —exclamó el rey—. _Pero si él es Dudley Dursley, ¿quién es el chico que ha ido ha buscar a Draco al bosque?_

—_Mmm… _—se escuchó la voz de la chica del espejo—_. Espera que sigo buscando…_

La imagen de la cocina de los Dursley se disolvió y en su lugar apareció una gran torre protegida por un dragón…

—¡¿Rosa?! ¡Ese Hagrid cada día tiene bichos más raros!

El espejo volvió a cambiar sin decir palabra, mostrando esta vez el salón de una casa destartalada y llena de muebles viejos y de personas pelirrojas.

—_¡Ay! Ginny lleva días dormida y aún no ha pasado nadie a intentar despertarla _—dijo la única mujer de la sala.

—_No te preocupes, mamá _—dijo el gemelo sentado a la derecha del chico moreno, el único de la sala que no tenía el pelo rojo.

—_Seguro que todo acaba solucionándose _—dijo el gemelo de la izquierda.

—_Y si no siempre podemos vendérsela a los del circo para que monten una nueva atracción _—propuso el primer gemelo.

—_Sí, ya me lo imagino: “La pelirroja durmiente” _—continuó el otro haciendo un gran gesto con las manos, como enmarcando el cartel.

—_¡Fred, George! ¡¿Cómo podéis decirle esas cosas a vuestra madre?! _—gritó el chico moreno pegándoles a los dos a la vez—_. No les haga caso, señora Weasley, hay que mantener la esperanza._

—_Ay, Blaise. Ojalá tengas razón, querido._

—_¡Por supuesto que sí! Y si hace falta, ¡yo mismo saldré a buscar gente para que intenten despertar a Ginny! Después de todo, vosotros me habéis ayudado a esconderme de Voldemort._

—¿Voldemort? ¿Qué tendrá ese chico que ver con él?

—Creo que es una de las víctimas de su ley para matar a todos los que sean más guapos que él.

—Mmm… sí, bueno, es bastante mono.

—Lucius… —dijo Severus en tono de advertencia—. Y tú, maldito espejo, ¿qué tiene esto que ver con Draco?

—_Pues que vuestro querido principito ha pasado varios días ahí, pero parece que ahora ya se ha ido. Esperad que siga buscando…_

El salón de los Weasley se fundió, estiró y retorció hasta transformarse en una coqueta cocina, completamente vacía. El suelo estaba cubierto de fragmentos de lo que parecía haber sido una vajilla y a través de la ventana podía verse una zona muy espesa del bosque.

—_¡Uy! Pues yo creía que estaban aquí… Desde luego, Majestad, su hijo se mueve más rápido que un autobús de turistas en una de esas ofertas de: “Visite toda Europa en tres días”._

—¡Deja de hacer chistes fáciles y dime dónde está Draco!

—_¡Ser un Espejo Mágico Que Todo Lo Sabe no es tan fácil como parece, ¿vale?! ¡Tengo que estar atenta a un número infinito de cosas que están pasando en un número infinito de universos paralelos en los que tengo un número infinito de dueños que me están haciendo un número infinito de preguntas todos a la vez! Eso por no hablar de la dimensión en la que estoy sustituyendo a mi primo Oesed…_

—¡Me. Importa. Un. Cuerno!

—_¡Qué picajoso eres, caray! Ni que se te hubiese perdido en el bosque tu único hijo y heredero._

—Sev, dime que este espejo no es la única forma que tenemos de encontrar a Draco —suplicó Lucius al borde de las lágrimas.

—Me temo que esta es la única posibilidad —anunció el Consejero Real con voz fúnebre.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no puedo lanzarle esta silla y hacerlo añicos?

—No, Lucius.

—Lástima.

—Cierto.

—_¡Eh, par de espejicidas! Mientras vosotros dos estáis ahí tan tranquilos discutiendo la posibilidad de mi asesinato, yo os he encontrado lo que buscabais. ¡Como si os lo merecieseis!_

Severus y Lucius fijaron su atención de nuevo en la superficie del espejo, que ahora mostraba a un grupo de personas un tanto peculiar.

—¡El viejo en tutú! ¡Y Hagrid!

—¡Minerva!

—¿Minerva? ¿Esa no es…? ¿De qué conoces tú a la Caperucita Roja, Severus?

—Somos viejos amigos. Yo…

—_¡O sea que si me equivoco amenazáis con partirme en cachitos, pero ahora que por fin acierto, os ponéis a cotillear y pasáis de mí!_

—Bueno, Espejo, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero ahí no está Draco; además…

—¿Es eso una casita de caramelo? Sev, ¿a quién conocemos que viva en una casa de caramelo?

—Pues como no sea…

—_¡Bella! _—gritó Minerva llamando a la puerta—_. ¡Bellatrix! ¿Estás en casa?_

—_¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! _—se escuchó desde dentro de la casa antes de que la bruja abriese la puerta—_. ¿Minnie? ¿Qué pasa?_

—_Bueno, es que tenemos un problemilla con Ya Sabes Quién y nos preguntábamos si nos echarías una mano._

—_¿Hacienda? Ya te dije yo que ese contable que contrataste no era de fiar…_

—_No, el otro Ya Sabes Quién._

—_¿Ese tipo rarito que no para de enviarte cartas subiditas de tono y que te sigue a todas partes cada vez que vas al pueblo?_

—_¡No! _—gritó la Caperucita perdiendo la paciencia.

—_¿La costurera esa que…?_

—_¡Voldemort! ¡Te hablo de Voldemort, bruja tarada!_

—_Ah, ese _—respondió Bellatrix con un tono de voz tan frío que habría podido congelar un volcán en erupción—_. ¿Se puede saber qué ha hecho ese idiota ahora?_

—_¡Pues nada menos que secuestrar al príncipe Draco y a un amigo mío en casa de la pobre Minerva!_

—_¡Y romper toda la vajilla! ¡Una vajilla muy bonita!_

—_Ah, vaya… Qué desgracia, ¿no?_

—¿Es idea mía, Sev, o esa arpía está ocultando algo?

—Probablemente…

—_¡De eso nada! _—chilló un hombre bajito y con cara de rata saliendo de la casita de caramelo—_. ¡Para una vez que hago algo bien no pienso dejar que otro se lleve el mérito!_

—_¡Tú! _—exclamó Sirius sorprendido, señalando al hombre con un dedo—_. ¡Has sido tú!_

—_¡Sí, fui yo! _—dijo el otro con orgullo.

—_Pero… ¡Bellatrix, explícame ahora mismo qué pasa aquí!_

—_Bueno, Minnie, el caso es que… Bueno, yo… _—comenzó a explicarse la bruja—_. ¡Oh, vale! ¡Me rindo! Sí, yo tengo al príncipe y al de las gafas, sea quién sea. ¡Pero no pensaba hacerles daño! ¡Sólo intentaba vengarme de Lucius Malfoy!_

—_¿Por qué?_

—_¡Porque por su culpa acabé casada con Ya Sabes Quién! _—gritó Bella, sorprendiendo a los demás con su furia—_. Yo soy la hermana de la reina Narcissa, y cuando ella y Lucius se casaron me fui a vivir con ellos al palacio. El problema es que él no me soportaba, así que consiguió convencernos a Ya Sabes Quién y a mí de que nos casásemos para librarse de mí. ¡Por eso odio a Lucius Malfoy!_

—_Pero, ¿no se da cuenta de que por vengarse del rey está castigando a su propia hermana? _—preguntó Hermione con cara triste—_. El príncipe es su único hijo, después de todo._

—_¿Cissa? Yo no… ¡Yo no pretendía herir a mi hermana! _—exclamó Bellatrix angustiada.

—_Bueno, entonces ¿qué te parece si nos devuelve a los chicos?_

—_¡De eso nada! _—interrumpió Colagusano—_. ¿Os creéis que es fácil secuestrar a dos chicos en una casa llena de gente? ¿Os creéis que es fácil seguir las órdenes de esta bruja lunática? ¿Os creéis…?_

—_¡Avada chocolata!_

—_Esto… ¿acaba de matar a su secuaz?_

—_Nah, sólo lo he convertido en chocolate. ¿Os apetece un poco?_

—_¡Chocolate!_

—_¡Albus, céntrate! ¿Qué hay de los chicos, Bella?_

—_Están encerrados en esa jaula de ahí. ¿Seguro que no queréis un trocito? _—preguntó la bruja alegremente—_. Deberíais saber que hice mi tesis sobre magia repostera en la Hans-Christian Andersen, así que podéis estar seguros de que es chocolate del bueno._

—_¡Oh! ¿Tú también estudiaste en la universidad Hans-Christian Andersen? ¡Qué coincidencia!_

—Espejo, ¿quieres dejarte de conversaciones superfluas y mostrarme a mi hijo de una vez?

—_Vaaaaaaleeee… _—respondió Espejo a la vez que enfocaba de cerca la esquina en la que se encontraba la jaula. Por desgracia para Lucius y para Severus, Hermione y su abuela estaban en medio, así que ellos no podían ver a los dos ratones.

—_Eh… ¿están haciendo lo que yo creo que están haciendo? _—preguntó la chica con voz incómoda.

—_Eso parece, querida. Como dice la canción: “El amor está en el aire”._

—_Pero no habría que…_

—_¡Oh, pobres! ¡Déjalos que disfruten!_

Con esto abuela y nieta se apartaron de la jaula y Lucius pudo ver…

—¡¿Ratones?! ¡¿Mi hijo es un ratón?! ¡¿Y está…?! ¡Con ese chico! ¡Qué vulgar! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Qué…!

—¿Inocente? —interrumpió Severus.

—¿“Inocente”? ¿A ti eso te parece “inocente”?

—Sí, bueno, de todas las cosas que podrían estar haciendo esos dos, comer pipas juntos me parece bastante inocente.

—¡Ja! ¡Seguro que ni siquiera son de marca!

Y así dejamos a nuestros protagonistas, reunidos y felices al fin, disfrutando de un banquete de frutos secos y de chocolate anteriormente conocido como Colagusano. Mientras dos ratoncitos comparten una pipa de girasol; dos brujos rememoran alegremente sus años de universidad; una nieta y su abuela estudian con curiosidad la arquitectura de la casita de caramelo; un medio gigante devora un brazo de chocolate; un hombre lobo y un hombre perro se cuelan discretamente en un dormitorio vacío para hacer quién sabe qué; y un rey abraza a su consejero real llorando de felicidad; nosotros nos despedimos.

Sí, no todo está resuelto; y sí, seguramente todos ellos vivan muchas más aventuras; pero eso es ya otra historia. Ahora mismo ha llegado el momento de decir

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Fin? ¿Estás de broma?
> 
> ¿Qué hay de Ginny? ¿Y de Pansy?
> 
> ¡Y ni siquiera te has molestado en contar cómo llegó el príncipe al castillo!
> 
> ¿Y qué le pasó a Hermione y a su abuela?
> 
> ¿Y Harry qué? ¿Le toca volver a vivir con sus tíos y su primo? ¿Se queda con Draco?
> 
> Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el epílogo: Diecinueve años después.


	13. Epílogo: 19 años después

—… y fin. ¿Qué os ha parecido la historia?

—¿Sinceramente? Una tontería sin pies ni cabeza.

—¡Tenía más fallos de guión que la cuarta parte de una peli de acción mala!

—¡Y el final! ¡No me hagas hablar del final!

—¡Eso! ¿Qué fue de las escenas de acción apabullantes? ¿De los rescates arriesgados y la batalla final con el malo? ¿Desde cuando las brujas malvadas cambian de idea así, sin más?

—¡Sí! ¡Ni que fuesen dibujos animados aleccionadores para niños pequeños!

—¿Con todas esas referencias sexuales? Por lo menos ahora sabemos en qué piensa tío Harry cada vez que se queda mirando con cara de embobado a tío Draco.

—¡Hugo! ¡No digas esas cosas!

—¡Eso! ¡Que estás hablando de mis padres!

—¡Basta! ¡Esta es la última vez que me dejo convencer para contaros una historia!

—¿Convencer? ¡Pero si nosotros sólo te hicimos una simple pregunta!

—¡Sí! ¡Tengo la sensación de llevar más de un año aquí sentada escuchándote hablar!

—Y al final no nos has explicado ni la mitad de las cosas que empezaste a contar.

—¿Cómo que no? Os lo he contado todo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué hay de Mamá? ¿Y tía Ginny?

—¡Sí! ¿Y desde cuando hay un Ronald Weasley?

—Vale, vale, vayamos por pasos. ¿Os acordáis de Betsy, el dragón que Albus pintó de color rosa y que vigilaba una torre? Pues vuestra madre era la princesa que estaba ahí encerrada. Después de que Hermione nos obligase a rescatarla, Pansy se empeñó en que como compensación por su secuestro injustificado Draco debía casarse con ella y hacerla reina. Después de todo, de no ser por Bellatrix, ella se habría casado con Lucius hace años.

—Pero tía Pansy y tío Percy…

—Sí. Cuando le explicamos lo de la cláusula del “Beso de Amor Verdadero” y le presentamos a Percy, que fue quien la despertó, Pansy descubrió que le gustaban mucho más los pelirrojos que los rubios. Entonces conoció a la que ahora es su suegra y decidió que esa era la vida que quería para ella. Menos de un mes después de despertarse, Pansy y Percy estaban casados.

—Espera, espera, ¿quieres decir que cuando nosotros nacimos Mamá ya se había casado con tío Percy? ¿Cómo pasó eso?

—Pues verás, ahora que uno de sus hijos por fin había sentado la cabeza, Molly decidió que ya era hora de retirarse y ocuparse de sus futuros nietos cuando naciesen. Con eso en mente, le fue enseñando a Pansy los tejemanejes de la mina Prewett para que ella pudiese sustituirla. Entonces Pansy descubrió el motivo por el que los Weasley estaban siempre tan justos de dinero: para convencer a los reyes de que les cediesen los derechos sobre la mina, los Prewett habían firmado un acuerdo por el que la Corona se llevaba la mayor parte de los beneficios.

—¿Se puede saber qué tiene eso que ver con nuestro nacimiento?

—No seas impaciente. A Pansy se le ocurrió que ya que Draco y yo estábamos intentando convencer a Lucius y Narcissa de que nos dejasen casarnos, si ella se ofrecía a darles nietos a cambio de terminar el acuerdo, quizás nos resultase más fácil. Después de todo ella era una princesa de una familia real muy antigua y respetada.

—¡Pero eso es prostitución! ¡Mi madre se tuvo que acostar con tío Draco y contigo para poder quedarse con las ganancias de la mina! ¿Y mi padre no tenía nada que decir al respecto?

—¡No! ¡Draco y yo jamás nos acostamos con tu madre! ¡Nunca se nos ocurriría hacer algo así!

—¿Pero entonces cómo…?

—Bellatrix.

—¿Tía Bella? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

—Pues resulta que Bella, aparte de ser una experta en magia repostera, también sabe mucho de magia curativa y reproductiva. Ella se encargó de dejar embarazada a Pansy las dos veces que habíamos convenido, cada vez con un hijo de Draco y otro mío.

—¡Ah, claro! Por eso aunque son gemelos James se parece a ti y Scorpius a tío Draco.

—Exacto. Y lo mismo pasa con Albus y Lily Cissa.

—Bueno, vale, entonces eso ya queda explicado. Ahora respóndeme: ¿quién es Ronald Weasley y por qué nunca hemos oído hablar de él antes?

—Ronald Weasley es tu padre. Tuyo y de Rose.

—¡Pero si decías que Mamá no lo soportaba!

—Ah, pero eso cambió cuando se tiñó el pelo de rubio y se lo dejó crecer.

—¿Y dónde está ahora?

—Pues con tu madre, supongo.

—¡De eso nada! ¡Mamá está en el club, ensayando su número de magia con Belinda!

—Pues eso mismo. ¿No te acabo de decir que Ron se tiñó de rubio y se dejó crecer el pelo?

—¡¿Belinda es un hombre?!

—¡¿Belinda es nuestro padre?!

—Belinda _era_ un hombre. Otra clienta agradecida de la magia de Bellatrix. Sinceramente, no sé de qué os sorprendéis. Belinda y Hermione llevan juntas desde mucho antes de que nacierais. ¿Nunca habéis sospechado nada?

—Bueno… supongo que eso explica que Hugo tenga sus ojos.

—O sea que tía Belinda es trans. ¿Y tía Ginny?

—Os puedo asegurar que ella no es trans.

—¡Eso no! ¡Que quién la despertó!

—Bellatrix.

—¿Tía Bella? Pero entonces, ¿cómo es que ahora no están juntas?

—Es que no la despertó de esa manera. Bella pretendía que la manzana envenenada se la comiese Draco, así que cuando le contamos que Ginny había sido su víctima inocente, decidió que lo mejor sería deshacer el entuerto. Con ese fin Bella invocó un oráculo para averiguar quién era el amor verdadero de Ginny.

—Y entonces el oráculo descubrió a tía Luna, ¿no?

—No. El oráculo era Luna, que al ver a Ginny se enamoró perdidamente.

—¿Y entonces la besó y fueron felices para siempre?

—No, entonces encontró a Neville, que era el verdadero amor de Ginny, y le convenció para que la despertase antes de encerrarlo en la torre de Pansy e intentar hacerse pasar por él.

—¡¿Tía Luna hizo eso?!

—¿En serio te sorprende?

—Bueeeno… no del todo.

—Pero entonces, ¿cómo acabaron tía Ginny y tía Luna juntas?

—Bellatrix.

—¡¿Otra vez?!

—¿Qué hizo? ¿Fundir a ese tal Neville y a tía Luna en uno?

—Exactamente.

—¡Yo sólo bromeaba!

—Ginny también cuando se lo propuso, pero los otros tres se lo tomaron en serio y lo hicieron.

—Entonces en realidad tía Luna es tío/a Neville-Luna.

—¡Nevina!

—¡Luville!

—Pero… ¿entonces es un hombre o una mujer? ¿O…?

—Mejor déjalo, prefiero no saberlo.

—Vale, sí, todo eso está muy bien, pero no nos responde la pregunta que provocó que nos contases toda esta historia.

—¿Y eso era…?

—¡¿Por qué vas vestido como una mujer, tío Harry?!

—Ah, bueno, eso es parte del trato que hicimos Draco y yo con Lucius y Narcissa para que nos dejaran casarnos.

—No lo entiendo.

—Es fácil. Cuando Pansy se ofreció a ser la madre de los herederos a la Corona, cumplió con uno de los requisitos de los reyes; pero aún quedaba su obsesión con que un buen reino necesitaba un rey y una reina de alta cuna; no dos reyes, uno de los cuales era plebeyo.

—Espera, ¿para casarte con Papá los abuelos te exigieron que te hicieses pasar por mujer?

—Exacto. En lo que al resto del mundo respecta, yo soy la reina Harryet Malfoy.

—Y nosotros no supimos esto antes porque…

—Porque erais demasiado pequeños como para tener que acudir a los actos oficiales y no queríamos liaros la cabeza más de lo necesario.

—¿Pero entonces todos creen que eres una mujer?

—Bueno, no realmente. Es más como una ficción que mantenemos entre todos. Como el secreto a voces de la relación entre Lucius y Severus o Narcissa y Sybill.

—¿Y qué hay de eso que dijiste, lo de la reina de alta cuna?

—Oh, eso tenemos que agradecérselo a Luna y a sus poderes de oráculo. Resulta que mi padre era un descendiente lejano del hijo bastardo del primo segundo del legendario Lord Godric Gryffindor, así que técnicamente soy noble.

—Será de pasada, porque otra cosa…

—Pero, ¿y tus tíos y tu primo?

—¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—Pues que no creo que al enterarse de que ibas a ser la próxima reina se quedasen tan tranquilos.

—Sí, con todos los planes que tenían y con lo mucho que te odiaban me extraña que no intentasen sabotearte la boda.

—Claro, ¿por qué no trataron de hablar con la prensa o algo así?

—¡Con Rita Skeeter! A esa seguro que le habría encantado un notición tan polémico como que la futura reina es un chico plebeyo.

—Sí, supongo que les habría encantado hacer algo para evitar que me casase con Draco, pero por esas fechas estaban un tanto ocupados encerrados en las mazmorras de palacio.

—¿En las mazmorras?

—Claro, acusados de estafa a la Corona e intento de atentado contra la vida del príncipe.

—¿Atentado?

—Bueno, habían planeado que se casase con Dudley, ¿no?

—Así que al final fuiste tú quien acabó casándose con tío Draco y convirtiéndose en la reina.

—Tampoco fue tan fácil. Antes estuve meses y meses aprendiendo lecciones de protocolo, moda, historia, diplomacia y tropecientas cosas más con vuestra abuela Cissa. Pero al final me dio el visto bueno y permitió la boda.

—Y entonces fue cuando decidió marcharse a recorrer mundo con Sybill, ¿no?

—No, entonces fue cuando decidió que ya era hora de que viniese al mundo su primer nieto; y después de que James y Scorpius naciesen, decidió que ya que mi madre había fallecido, era su deber de abuela cubrirlos de regalos y malcriarlos. Sybill y Narcissa no se fueron a la primera de sus “misiones parlamentarias” hasta que Albus y Lily Cissa cumplieron los tres años.

—Claro; y entonces fue cuando al abuelo Lucius y a tío Sev les dio ese ataque de “vamos a reformar y modernizar el castillo entero”, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí. ¡Si vieseis la de peleas que tuvieron por aquella época…! Severus siempre se centraba en los cambios útiles y funcionales, pero Lucius se emocionaba pensando en colores, esculturas, espejos y murales de esta o aquella reina olvidada.

—Oye; y hablando de reinas, ¿cómo se las apañó tía Bella para destronar a Voldemort y convertirse en la soberana de su reino?

—Ah, eso fue fácil. Cuando se marchó Bella abandonó a Voldemort sin llegar a divorciarse, así que técnicamente aún seguía siendo la reina. Cuando se le metió en la cabeza volver al reino y reclamar sus derechos, convirtió al Lord en una chocolatina gigante muy fea y la dejó en el patio del castillo para que se derritiese con el sol. Luego se buscó a un rey más manejable y vistoso para que la acompañase e hiciese todo lo que ella dijese.

—¡Tío Gilderoy!

—Exactamente. Después, cuando recordó todo el trabajo que daba ser la soberana de un reino, contrató a Albus como consejero bajo la condición de que no se volviese a vestir de “hado madrino” en su vida.

—¿Y tío Gellert?

—Ah, sí. Gellert. Eso pasó más tarde, en una reunión de graduados de la universidad Hans-Christian Andersen. Resulta que él y Albus habían sido compañeros de dormitorio, amigos y algo más; pero durante su último curso tuvieron una gran pelea. Pues fue verse de nuevo y… bueno, vinisteis con nosotros a su boda, así que ya veis lo bien que les va ahora. Y Bella está contentísima de que haya alguien mínimamente más sensato que Albus para pararle los pies cuando pretende hacer alguna de sus locuras.

—Es curioso, cuando estabas contando la historia llegué a creer que tío Albus acabaría con nana Minnie…

—¿Verdad que sí? Al principio yo también lo pensaba. De hecho creo que todos llegamos a darlo por sentado, por eso llegó como una sorpresa tan enorme la invitación para la boda de Minerva y Hagrid. Quién sabe, quizás lo obvio no es siempre lo mejor, pero ninguno podíamos adivinar que Hagrid acabaría casándose con la Caperucita Roja.

—A lo mejor es por el pelo. Después de todo, nana Minnie estuvo casada con un hombre lobo… Y Hagrid, si tiene algo, es pelo por todas partes.

—Pues quizás fuese por eso. Como el único hombre lobo del grupo ya estaba pillado…

—Sí. Y tío Remus y tío Sirius hacen una pareja espectacular.

—Lo único que me da pena es que nunca hayan tenido hijos. Basta con ver cómo se portan con todos nosotros para saber que serían unos padres geniales.

—Bueno, por lo menos tienen un montón de “mascotas” de las que ocuparse desde que decidieron asociarse con Hagrid y crear la “Compañía de Bestias Guardianas Norberto e Hijos”. ¡Quién se habría imaginado que había tanto mercado para dragones guardianes!

—Mmm… bueno, quizás no debería ser yo el que os lo contara, pero ya que estamos siendo sinceros…

—¿Sí?

—Es muy probable que en la familia Lupin-Black pronto haya cachorros.

—No me digas más, Mamá también tiene una deuda que pagar con esos dos.

—¡No seas idiota! ¡Sabes de sobra que para ella vosotros cuatro no sois un simple pago! ¡Pansy os quiere tanto como vuestro padre y yo!

—Vale, vale, entonces explícanos quien será la afortunada a la que le va a tocar tener los hijos de esos dos.

—Es una amiga de la universidad de Bellatrix. Resulta que en su familia todos solían tener un poder mágico especial que les permitía transformar sus rasgos físicos a voluntad, pero por culpa de una terrible guerra en su reino ella es la única que queda y tiene miedo a que le pase algo y ese poder se pierda para siempre.

—¿Así que es una mujer desesperada por tener cuantos más hijos pueda lo más rápido que pueda para que su poder perviva?

—Exactamente. Pero se considera muy joven aún para cargarse con la responsabilidad de criar niños, así que buscaba una familia estable que necesitase una mujer para tener hijos. El problema es que ella no quería desentenderse por completo de los niños y necesitaba que esa familia estuviese dispuesta a dejar que los visitase de vez en cuando.

—¿Y a tío Remus y tío Sirius eso les parece bien?

—Pues eso es lo que están tratando. De momento se les ve bastante entusiasmados con ella, parece que les ha causado muy buena impresión.

—¡Qué guay! ¡Y si tienen hijos por fin dejaré de ser la más pequeña!

—Bueno, si sólo tuviesen niños, tú seguirías siendo la niña más pequeña, ¿no? Pero sí, todos nos alegraríamos de que la cosa acabase funcionando. Y ahora, ¿tenéis alguna pregunta más o podemos irnos por fin a dormir?

—Sólo una más, tío Harry. Cuando Mamá estaba escapando de tío Remus transformado en lobo, ¿quién fue el que chilló?

—Ah, ¿el misterioso grito de damisela en apuros?

—¡Sí, eso!

—No sería tío Draco, ¿no?

—¡Mi padre jamás gritaría con voz de mujer! ¿Verdad que no, Papá?

—No, no fue Draco. Luego, cuando estábamos hablando de ello, nos dijo que él también lo había escuchado.

—¿Entonces quién fue?

—¡Eso! ¿Quién chilló con voz de niña asustada?

—Pues veréis… lo cierto es que aún a día de hoy nos queda esa gran duda.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No lo sabes?!

—¡No! ¡¿Me quieres decir que ahora nos tenemos que quedar con la intriga?!

—Era broma. En realidad sí que sabemos quién fue.

—¿Y?

—¿Piensas decírnoslo?

—¡Ay, juventud impaciente! Si de verdad estáis tan interesados por saberlo…

—¡Dilo de una vez!

—¿Queréis saber quién gritó como una damisela en apuros la noche de luna llena que Remus persiguió a Hermione transformado en lobo?

—¡¡SÍ!!

—Fue Colagusano tras encontrarse con una de las “cálidas bienvenidas” de Betsy.

-_-_-

Y, ahora sí,  
Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, parecía que este fic se iba a alargar por los siglos de los siglos; pero no, hemos llegado al final. Más de un año, trece capítulos y miles de delirios después, _Viviendo en un cuento de hadas_ se ha terminado.
> 
> Recuerdo que la idea surgió un día que no tenía ganas de estudiar geometría, escribiendo los cuatro primeros capítulos del tirón. El examen lo suspendí, pero creo que teniéndolo todo en cuenta ha merecido la pena.
> 
> Pensar en ideas para continuar la historia siempre conseguía que acabase riéndome sola; y desde luego los comentarios que me habéis dado capítulo a capítulo son más recompensa de la que podría desear. Por eso quería aprovechar esta nota final para dedicar _Viviendo en un cuento de hadas_ a todos los que me habéis dejado algún comentario, me habéis incluido en vuestros favoritos y hasta para los que me habéis leído anónimamente. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! Ha sido un placer escribir para vosotros.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, sugerencias, alabanzas, abucheos y tomates ahí abajo.  
(Uh… mejor tomates no, que manchan mucho.)


End file.
